


The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband - Chapter One: The Incident  - Wattpad

by dreamsflowers



Category: Corpse Husband - Fandom, OTV - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsflowers/pseuds/dreamsflowers
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Original Female Character, Corpse Husband & You
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband - Chapter One: The Incident - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Wattys 2020](https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheWattys)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [BHM](https://www.wattpad.com/list/858506431)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [#CelebrateBlackStories](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Black Stories Matter](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025475016)
    * [Black Love](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025468589)
    * [Black Girl Magic](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025467013)
    * [Black Pride](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025469732)
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Community Curator: @IdrisGrey](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the)  


  
  
  


##  The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband 

by agoraphobicorpse  


  


######  [The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband](https://www.wattpad.com/story/252447782-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband)

Table of contents  


  * [ hiii  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000443652-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-hiii)
  * [ Chapter One: The Incident  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the)
  * [ Chapter Two: The Stranger  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the)
  * [ Chapter Three: A Visit  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit)
  * [ Chapter Four: Finding a New Identity  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding)
  * [ Chapter Five: A New Target  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new)
  * [ Chapter Six: Welcome Home  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome)
  * [ Chapter Seven: Charity Gala  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity)
  * [ Chapter Eight: Return  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return)
  * [ Chapter Nine: Robin Hood Complex  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin)
  * [ Chapter Ten: Check-up  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up)
  * [ Chapter Eleven: The Offer  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the)
  * [ Chapter Twelve: Quality Time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve)
  * [ Chapter Thirteen: Uber Eats  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

After meeting a persistent stranger, you get hired into a secret business otherwise known as The Comfy Cartel in exchange for free housing, food and a better-than-average salary. Now, you have a job to do and your next target? A lone wolf who goes b...

[~~#~~ **amigops**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/amigops) [~~#~~ **comfycartel**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/comfycartel) [~~#~~ **corpse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/corpse) [~~#~~ **corpsehusband**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/corpsehusband) [~~#~~ **disguisedtoast**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/disguisedtoast) [~~#~~ **fanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfic) [~~#~~ **femmefatale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/femmefatale) [~~#~~ **mafia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mafia) [~~#~~ **offlinetv**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/offlinetv) [~~#~~ **romance**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance) [~~#~~ **streamers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/streamers) [~~#~~ **sykkuno**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sykkuno) [~~#~~ **twitch**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/twitch) [~~#~~ **valkyrae**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/valkyrae) [~~#~~ **youtube**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/youtube)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter One: The Incident 

  
  
289  


  
5  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  
by [agoraphobicorpse](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  


  
[ by **agoraphobicorpse** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+One%3A+The+Incident++%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D252447782&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+One%3A+The+Incident+%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AAfter+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your+feelings+for+the+ever+so+tempting+bohemian+or+will+you+be+able+to+complete+your+mission%3F&tags=amigops%2Ccomfycartel%2Ccorpse%2Ccorpsehusband%2Cdisguisedtoast%2Cfanfic%2Cfemmefatale%2Cmafia%2Cofflinetv%2Cromance%2Cstreamers%2Csykkuno%2Ctwitch%2Cvalkyrae%2Cyoutube%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/252447782)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20One%3A%20The%20Incident%20&body=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20One%3A%20The%20Incident%20%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+One%3A+The+Incident++%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D252447782&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+One%3A+The+Incident+%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AAfter+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your+feelings+for+the+ever+so+tempting+bohemian+or+will+you+be+able+to+complete+your+mission%3F&tags=amigops%2Ccomfycartel%2Ccorpse%2Ccorpsehusband%2Cdisguisedtoast%2Cfanfic%2Cfemmefatale%2Cmafia%2Cofflinetv%2Cromance%2Cstreamers%2Csykkuno%2Ctwitch%2Cvalkyrae%2Cyoutube%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/252447782)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20One%3A%20The%20Incident%20&body=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20One%3A%20The%20Incident%20%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the)


    
    
                                                      
    
          tw// mentions of a toxic relationship and slight abuse , also bad language hehe   
    (as this is my first chapter it SUCKS so PLSS stick with me i promise it gets better)   
      
      
    
    
    
                              
    
       No one ever dreams of a life like mine, I know for sure when I was a little girl I didn't. No one ever wants to be in the position I'm in right now. Here I was, smoking a cigarette in my beat-down, 10 year old car outside of a strip club at 10pm.
    
    
                              
    
    I chuckled at my own thought, _why do men, huh?_ I asked myself at least a million times a night. I put out my cigarette, grabbed my duffel bag and walked to the entrance. I greeted the bouncers at the door and made my way inside. It was still a bit empty and the only people inside were my fellow dancers and the bartenders. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Angelica, you know it's barely 10pm, right?" My friend, Courtney said when she saw me approach her. "My shift isn't even over." 
    
    
                              
    
    Courtney was perhaps my only real friend, she was a bit older than me and she worked the bar during the afternoon. She ended her shift at 11pm, which was the usual time I arrived. We had met last year, when she had worked the bar later in the night- before she had a kid. 
    
    
                              
    
    "I just decided to come in earlier." I set my duffel bag down on the bar. "That's it." 
    
    
                              
    
    "Jelly, I know when you're hiding something." She motioned for me to sit on one of the barstools, and I listened. Maybe I did need to talk to someone about it. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Okay, you got me." I sighed. "Me and Ross got in a huge fight again." She poured me a drink, then poured herself one. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Over?"
    
    
                              
    
    "Just stupid shit as usual." I took a sip. "He gets mad over the smallest things, lashes out on me, then expects me to apologize. I'm just sick of it, so I left before he-"
    
    
                              
    
    She stopped me, "Has he ever hit you, Angelica?" 
    
    
                              
    
    "Not yet at least." I got goosebumps at the thought of him ever laying a hand on me. "Doesn't mean I don't think he wouldn't. He gets pretty scary sometimes."
    
    
                              
    
    "You need to find a real man, girl." She said. "The fact you think he will eventually hit you is a huge red flag, you need to be brought back down to earth." 
    
    
                              
    
    I knew she was right,"I know how to defend myself, I didn't take those self-defense classes for no reason."
    
    
                              
    
    "You took self-defense classes?" She let out a small huff, "Okay, the fact you took them just in case is an even worse red flag." 
    
    
                              
    
    "It wasn't only because of Ross, I mean I'll admit he was a factor." I couldn't lie, that was a fatal flaw of mine. Once I had been caught, I always had to spill the beans. "But, it was mostly because you know, creepy weird guys come here and serial killers go for strippers and prostitutes, it's just a precaution." 
    
    
                              
    
    "Understandable, I've seen too many cases like that." She took my glass away, seeing it was empty. "My shift is almost over, I'm going to clock out early; Chris just texted me that Soren has a fever." 
    
    
                              
    
    "Yeah, I hope he feels better." I told her, as she signed out on the employee sheet. "See you tomorrow."
    
    
                              
    
    "See you, miss Bruce Lee." She smiled, "Remember what I said about Ross...you need a real man."
    
    
                              
    
    As the night passed, Ross stayed in the back of my mind. Courtney was right but I could give him another chance, right? I mean, he only has anger issues. He's never hit me, cheated on me, or anything really serious. He supports my job too, he never means anything he says when he's mad. 
    
    
                              
    
    After hours of dancing and thinking, I came to the decision that I did every night - that I'd just give him another chance. I had valid points, I think. Ross loved me, I was...pretty sure...he did. 
    
    
                              
    
    I changed, said goodbye to my coworkers then walked out the club, the usual routine. I had my eyes glued to my purse, looking for my keys as I walked to my car. I looked up, to find Ross making out with some blonde, who was leaning against my car door. 
    
    
                              
    
    "What the fuck?" I said, in full shock. 
    
    
                              
    
    The girl pulled away and gave me a side-eye. She handed a card to Ross, which he took and put in his coat pocket. She gave me one last look, then walked off. 
    
    
                              
    
    I stood there in disbelief, eyes wide. Ross walked toward me, and I could smell the alcohol on his breath all the way from here. Great, he was drunk. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Oh hey Jelly, what're you doing here?" He slurred. 
    
    
                              
    
    "What do you mean what the fuck am I doing here? I work here!" I raised my voice. "Why the fuck are you making out with some random girl on my car?"
    
    
                              
    
    "Was I?" Ross laughed, his eyes half open. 
    
    
                              
    
    I scoffed, I couldn't believe it. I was tearing myself up over this piece of shit all night, then seriously said I was going to forgive him. I felt like the biggest idiot ever. 
    
    
                              
    
    "You know what, Ross?" I furrowed my eyebrows at him, still in disbelief. "I'm done, we're done." 
    
    
                              
    
    He suddenly snapped out of the drunken state he was in, and stared at me. Visibly getting more angry. "You don't get to end our relationship, Jelly." 
    
    
                              
    
    "Don't call me that, and I can do whatever I want." I said, walking past him, ready to speed off the moment I got in my car. But, as I walked past him, he grabbed my wrist. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Let go of me, you fuck!" I tried to pull my arm away. 
    
    
                              
    
    He lifted his arm to hit me, but I kicked his balls and he fell to the floor. 
    
    
                              
    
    We argued for a bit as he clenched his balls on the pavement. I wasn't going to leave without getting the last word. Also a fatal flaw of mine. 
    
    
                              
    
    We were suddenly interrupted by a man's voice. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Everything okay?" It said. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Everything's fine." I swiped the hair out of my face. "Just teaching my asshole ex a lesson about how he should treat women."
    
    
                              
    
    "A valuable lesson, indeed." The man stepped out of the shadows of the dark alley, and he looked nothing, well dressed nothing like I expected.
    
    
                              
    
    He wore a fedora, a striped suit, sunglasses, leather gloves and a pin of a piece of toast with sunglasses on his blazer. He sure looked like some type of drug lord minus the pin. "Do you need help?" He said, holding his hand out to Ross. 
    
    
                              
    
    Ross nodded, taking his hand. But, as soon as he took the man's hand, the man kicked him back down to the ground. 
    
    
                              
    
    I didn't know whether to laugh or run away. I mean, I wanted to laugh because this guy probably just destroyed Ross' ego, but I wanted to run because he seemed pretty strong, and I had no idea who he was. 
    
    
                              
    
    Me and the man looked at each other for a moment, listening to Ross attempt to cuss us out in between his groans. 
    
    
                              
    
    He put his hand out, this time for me to shake. "Toast."
    
    
                              
    
    "Sorry, what?" I asked. 
    
    
                              
    
    "My name is Toast." He smirked. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Oh, okay...cool." I shook his hand, then scurried back into my car before he could finish his next sentence. Sure, he beat up my ex but we were in a dark alley, he looked like a drug lord and if he kidnapped me, the sounds of my screams would be drowned out by the music playing in the club. Yeah, I was paranoid. 
    
    
                              
    
    As I drove off, he continued to stand over Ross, one foot on his face to keep him down. Yeah, this guy wasn't messing around. And I didn't really want to see him again..."Toast" or Ross.  
    
    
    
                              
    
    Authors note: 
    
    
                              
    
    sorry this chapter dragged a bit!! i needed to set up a background for Angelica! PLEASE STICK WITH ME I PROMISE THIS WONT BE BORING PLEASEE LFMSIDJ
    
    
                                          

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+One%3A+The+Incident++%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D252447782&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+One%3A+The+Incident+%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AAfter+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your+feelings+for+the+ever+so+tempting+bohemian+or+will+you+be+able+to+complete+your+mission%3F&tags=amigops%2Ccomfycartel%2Ccorpse%2Ccorpsehusband%2Cdisguisedtoast%2Cfanfic%2Cfemmefatale%2Cmafia%2Cofflinetv%2Cromance%2Cstreamers%2Csykkuno%2Ctwitch%2Cvalkyrae%2Cyoutube%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/252447782)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20One%3A%20The%20Incident%20&body=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20One%3A%20The%20Incident%20%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Accessibility](https://policies.wattpad.com/accessibility)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	2. The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband - Chapter Two: The Stranger  - Wattpad

The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband - Chapter Two: The Stranger - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Wattys 2020](https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheWattys)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [BHM](https://www.wattpad.com/list/858506431)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [#CelebrateBlackStories](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Black Stories Matter](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025475016)
    * [Black Love](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025468589)
    * [Black Girl Magic](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025467013)
    * [Black Pride](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025469732)
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Community Curator: @IdrisGrey](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the)  


  
  
  


##  The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband 

by agoraphobicorpse  


  


######  [The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband](https://www.wattpad.com/story/252447782-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband)

Table of contents  


  * [ hiii  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000443652-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-hiii)
  * [ Chapter One: The Incident  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the)
  * [ Chapter Two: The Stranger  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the)
  * [ Chapter Three: A Visit  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit)
  * [ Chapter Four: Finding a New Identity  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding)
  * [ Chapter Five: A New Target  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new)
  * [ Chapter Six: Welcome Home  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome)
  * [ Chapter Seven: Charity Gala  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity)
  * [ Chapter Eight: Return  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return)
  * [ Chapter Nine: Robin Hood Complex  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin)
  * [ Chapter Ten: Check-up  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up)
  * [ Chapter Eleven: The Offer  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the)
  * [ Chapter Twelve: Quality Time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve)
  * [ Chapter Thirteen: Uber Eats  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

After meeting a persistent stranger, you get hired into a secret business otherwise known as The Comfy Cartel in exchange for free housing, food and a better-than-average salary. Now, you have a job to do and your next target? A lone wolf who goes b...

[~~#~~ **amigops**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/amigops) [~~#~~ **comfycartel**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/comfycartel) [~~#~~ **corpse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/corpse) [~~#~~ **corpsehusband**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/corpsehusband) [~~#~~ **disguisedtoast**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/disguisedtoast) [~~#~~ **fanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfic) [~~#~~ **femmefatale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/femmefatale) [~~#~~ **mafia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mafia) [~~#~~ **offlinetv**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/offlinetv) [~~#~~ **romance**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance) [~~#~~ **streamers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/streamers) [~~#~~ **sykkuno**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sykkuno) [~~#~~ **twitch**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/twitch) [~~#~~ **valkyrae**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/valkyrae) [~~#~~ **youtube**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/youtube)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter Two: The Stranger 

  
  
194  


  
7  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  
by [agoraphobicorpse](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  


  
[ by **agoraphobicorpse** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Two%3A+The+Stranger++%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D252447782&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Two%3A+The+Stranger+%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AAfter+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your+feelings+for+the+ever+so+tempting+bohemian+or+will+you+be+able+to+complete+your+mission%3F&tags=amigops%2Ccomfycartel%2Ccorpse%2Ccorpsehusband%2Cdisguisedtoast%2Cfanfic%2Cfemmefatale%2Cmafia%2Cofflinetv%2Cromance%2Cstreamers%2Csykkuno%2Ctwitch%2Cvalkyrae%2Cyoutube%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/252447782)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Two%3A%20The%20Stranger%20&body=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Two%3A%20The%20Stranger%20%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Two%3A+The+Stranger++%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D252447782&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Two%3A+The+Stranger+%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AAfter+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your+feelings+for+the+ever+so+tempting+bohemian+or+will+you+be+able+to+complete+your+mission%3F&tags=amigops%2Ccomfycartel%2Ccorpse%2Ccorpsehusband%2Cdisguisedtoast%2Cfanfic%2Cfemmefatale%2Cmafia%2Cofflinetv%2Cromance%2Cstreamers%2Csykkuno%2Ctwitch%2Cvalkyrae%2Cyoutube%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/252447782)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Two%3A%20The%20Stranger%20&body=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Two%3A%20The%20Stranger%20%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the)


    
    
                                                      
    
       two days past, and I hadn't seen "Toast" again. or Ross. I had blocked him that night on everything I could and as far as I knew, he had never tried to contact me since. 
    
    
                              
    
    By day, I worked as a waitress at a small denny's serving customers food. You know, normal stuff. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Angelica!" My manager shouted at me to come over. I was confused, thinking I probably was in trouble for something. I walked over, "What's up?"
    
    
                              
    
    She leaned in close to me, "There's a guy on table 4 who's been looking at you this whole time." 
    
    
                              
    
    My heart dropped, I didn't even need to look to know who it was. I got goosebumps, how did he find me? How did he know where i worked? 
    
    
                              
    
    I hid my fear as best as I could, "I'll go talk to him." I said, as confidently as I could make myself sound. 
    
    
                              
    
    My manager nodded, letting me know she'd protect me with a certain look in her eyes. 
    
    
                              
    
    I walked over, he was cutting his pancakes. When he noticed me walking toward him, a smirk formed on his lips. "Angelica."
    
    
                              
    
    "How the fuck do you know my name?" I asked in a whisper yell. "What're you even doing here, you psycho?!" 
    
    
                              
    
    "Take a seat." He pointed at the chair opposite from him with his fork. 
    
    
                              
    
    He had a certain aura, an aura that made me sit when he told me to. It wasn't anything sexual, definitely not. He just was an intimidating guy, the best I can describe it is like a very strict father you know would whoop your ass if you got a C in a class.
    
    
                              
    
    He smiled, chewing his food. "Listen, I just wanted to let you know that Ross will no longer be bothering you." 
    
    
                              
    
    I was in disbelief. "What is that supposed to mean?" 
    
    
                              
    
    "Exactly what you think." 
    
    
                              
    
    I wanted to grab his fork and shove it down his throat, he didn't actually just murder— 
    
    
                              
    
    He started laughing, nearly choking on his pancake. "I'm kidding, god loosen up! I didn't kill the dude, I just made sure his you-know-what won't work the same again." 
    
    
                              
    
    What was I even supposed to say? Sure, that was Ross' karma I suppose, but I don't even know this man?
    
    
                              
    
    "Great. It's not like it ever worked properly in the first place." I rolled my eyes, and Toast nearly spit his coffee out. "Now, seriously...who are you, what are you doing here and how do you know my name?" 
    
    
                              
    
    "Ah, ah, ah." He smirked again, putting his finger on my mouth. "Let's play truth or dare." 
    
    
                              
    
    I smacked his finger away, and he chuckled. "What are we? 12?" 
    
    
                              
    
    "Truth or dare, Angelica." 
    
    
                              
    
    I might not know Toast very well, but I did know he doesn't take no for an answer. And also that I shouldn't test him...not seriously anyway. I knew he was fond of my attitude, but he'd definitely do something if I took it too far. "Whatever, truth." 
    
    
                              
    
    "Whats your favorite color?" 
    
    
                              
    
    "Are you fucking serious right now?" I scoffed. I looked at him for a second, realizing he _was_ serious. "Black." 
    
    
                              
    
    He chuckled. It was my turn. "Truth or dare." 
    
    
                              
    
    "Dare." 
    
    
                              
    
    Oh, of course this fucker chose dare. But I'd been twelve before, I knew what I wanted and I knew how to get it. "I dare you to tell me the truth on how you found me." 
    
    
                              
    
    I'd got him. He set his fork down and cleaned his mouth with a napkin. "I researched you." 
    
    
                              
    
    "What the fuck?" I said. "Why-"
    
    
                              
    
    "That was your question." He stopped me. "Truth or dare."   
      
    "Truth." 
    
    
                              
    
    "Are you happy right now?" 
    
    
                              
    
    "Sorry? Happy?" I laughed in his face, "With you here? Of course, not." 
    
    
                              
    
    "No, I mean happy with your life." He took a sip of his coffee. "With the minimum wage salary, the shitty ex-boyfriend, tips from the strip club, living with your mom?" 
    
    
                              
    
    I hesitated, "Yeah, i'm a fucking minimalist." 
    
    
                              
    
    He laughed, "Funny, but I know you're lying. Your body language says it all." 
    
    
                              
    
    "Body language? You're a profiler now?"
    
    
                              
    
    "Perhaps." He said. "I can tell you're scared of me, but also feel comfortable around me for a reason unknown— that's why you're still sitting here instead of calling the cops. You know, as any sensible person would do if a stranger you met once came looking for you." He paused, putting his arms on the table, leaning closer to me. "That you're bored with your life, you know you're destined to do something bigger — but not traditional, like a job or anything. But you're stuck and don't know what to do." 
    
    
                              
    
    Wow, he was really on point. Almost to a tee. I wouldn't let him know that though, I opened my mouth to say something but then my manager called me. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Angelica!" She yelled from the kitchen. "I'm paying you to work not chit-chat!" 
    
    
                              
    
    I looked at him, and he smiled. He smiled so wide, it seemed as though his teeth sparkled. He got up from his chair, then put his hand out to help me out of mine. "I have to go anyway." He said. 
    
    
                              
    
    I walked with him to the entrance of the restaurant, and held the door open for him to leave. Right before he walked out, he turned back to me and said, "We'll continue this later, no funny business— I will answer your questions." Then he walked away. 
    
    
                              
    
    As I watched him step into his completely tinted car, I thought _later?_
    
    
                              
    
    I knew at this point I couldn't get rid of this "Toast" guy, and it sucked. I don't know what I was getting myself into, but after that conversation, I realized it's something bigger than me. What I'm destined to do, according to him.   
    And I also realized he didn't pay for his meal.
    
    
                              
    
    authors note: 
    
    
                              
    
    if this makes no sense i am so sorry but it's literally 1am 😭🤚 believe it or not tho, although this chapter is just dialogue it's pretty important to the future events 😎👍 also YES this is a corpse fanfic not toast AND I SWEAR corpse will enter the story soon, and he will be THE love interest. like miss Angelica said, toast is supposed to be more of a father figure, he's not a love interest, corpse will be the ONLY one 😁 so yeah sorry corpse isnt in the story yet but.....  
    slow burn is the best burn ;)   
    bye that sounded sexual but it's not i swear 
    
    
                                          

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Two%3A+The+Stranger++%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D252447782&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Two%3A+The+Stranger+%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AAfter+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your+feelings+for+the+ever+so+tempting+bohemian+or+will+you+be+able+to+complete+your+mission%3F&tags=amigops%2Ccomfycartel%2Ccorpse%2Ccorpsehusband%2Cdisguisedtoast%2Cfanfic%2Cfemmefatale%2Cmafia%2Cofflinetv%2Cromance%2Cstreamers%2Csykkuno%2Ctwitch%2Cvalkyrae%2Cyoutube%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/252447782)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Two%3A%20The%20Stranger%20&body=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Two%3A%20The%20Stranger%20%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Accessibility](https://policies.wattpad.com/accessibility)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	3. The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband - Chapter Three: A Visit  - Wattpad

The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband - Chapter Three: A Visit - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Wattys 2020](https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheWattys)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [BHM](https://www.wattpad.com/list/858506431)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [#CelebrateBlackStories](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Black Stories Matter](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025475016)
    * [Black Love](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025468589)
    * [Black Girl Magic](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025467013)
    * [Black Pride](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025469732)
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Community Curator: @IdrisGrey](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit)  


  
  
  


##  The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband 

by agoraphobicorpse  


  


######  [The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband](https://www.wattpad.com/story/252447782-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband)

Table of contents  


  * [ hiii  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000443652-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-hiii)
  * [ Chapter One: The Incident  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the)
  * [ Chapter Two: The Stranger  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the)
  * [ Chapter Three: A Visit  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit)
  * [ Chapter Four: Finding a New Identity  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding)
  * [ Chapter Five: A New Target  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new)
  * [ Chapter Six: Welcome Home  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome)
  * [ Chapter Seven: Charity Gala  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity)
  * [ Chapter Eight: Return  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return)
  * [ Chapter Nine: Robin Hood Complex  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin)
  * [ Chapter Ten: Check-up  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up)
  * [ Chapter Eleven: The Offer  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the)
  * [ Chapter Twelve: Quality Time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve)
  * [ Chapter Thirteen: Uber Eats  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

After meeting a persistent stranger, you get hired into a secret business otherwise known as The Comfy Cartel in exchange for free housing, food and a better-than-average salary. Now, you have a job to do and your next target? A lone wolf who goes b...

[~~#~~ **amigops**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/amigops) [~~#~~ **comfycartel**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/comfycartel) [~~#~~ **corpse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/corpse) [~~#~~ **corpsehusband**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/corpsehusband) [~~#~~ **disguisedtoast**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/disguisedtoast) [~~#~~ **fanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfic) [~~#~~ **femmefatale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/femmefatale) [~~#~~ **mafia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mafia) [~~#~~ **offlinetv**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/offlinetv) [~~#~~ **romance**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance) [~~#~~ **streamers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/streamers) [~~#~~ **sykkuno**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sykkuno) [~~#~~ **twitch**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/twitch) [~~#~~ **valkyrae**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/valkyrae) [~~#~~ **youtube**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/youtube)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter Three: A Visit 

  
  
186  


  
7  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  
by [agoraphobicorpse](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  


  
[ by **agoraphobicorpse** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Three%3A+A+Visit++%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D252447782&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Three%3A+A+Visit+%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AAfter+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your+feelings+for+the+ever+so+tempting+bohemian+or+will+you+be+able+to+complete+your+mission%3F&tags=amigops%2Ccomfycartel%2Ccorpse%2Ccorpsehusband%2Cdisguisedtoast%2Cfanfic%2Cfemmefatale%2Cmafia%2Cofflinetv%2Cromance%2Cstreamers%2Csykkuno%2Ctwitch%2Cvalkyrae%2Cyoutube%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/252447782)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Three%3A%20A%20Visit%20&body=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Three%3A%20A%20Visit%20%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Three%3A+A+Visit++%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D252447782&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Three%3A+A+Visit+%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AAfter+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your+feelings+for+the+ever+so+tempting+bohemian+or+will+you+be+able+to+complete+your+mission%3F&tags=amigops%2Ccomfycartel%2Ccorpse%2Ccorpsehusband%2Cdisguisedtoast%2Cfanfic%2Cfemmefatale%2Cmafia%2Cofflinetv%2Cromance%2Cstreamers%2Csykkuno%2Ctwitch%2Cvalkyrae%2Cyoutube%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/252447782)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Three%3A%20A%20Visit%20&body=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Three%3A%20A%20Visit%20%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit)


    
    
                                                      
    
        My day went on as normal since, you know, that bittersweet visit from Toast. I knew I'd see him again soon but I wasn't exactly sure what later meant to him. Regardless, I went about my day and went to work at the club after I finished my shift at denny's. 
    
    
                              
    
    ❀  
    
    
    
                              
    
    I came home, tired as fuck. It was a Sunday night too so I didn't earn too much tonight, and my water bill was due tomorrow. I threw my keys on the table next to my front door and took off my heels. I needed sleep, I needed a hot bath. I needed peace and-
    
    
                              
    
    "Finally, you're home." A light turned on in my small living room. It was Toast, this time he wasn't wearing any sunglasses. It was the first time I'd seen his eyes. 
    
    
                              
    
    I got scared, naturally. Nobody ever expects to come home to a person you met twice sitting in your living room. "Toast?!" 
    
    
                              
    
    "I said we'll talk later, didn't I?" He said. "Later is now." 
    
    
                              
    
    "How did you even get in?" I asked, I figured it was a better question then asking how did he know where I lived, because I already knew. The guy researched me for godsake. 
    
    
                              
    
    "I have a key to your apartment." He took it out of his blazer pocket. "You know, putting it underneath the mat is a pretty obvious place."
    
    
                              
    
    "When you said later, I didn't know later meant tonight in _my_ apartment." I said. "What if my mom was home?"
    
    
                              
    
    He laughed, "I know your schedule you know. I researched you weeks ago, which also meant a bit of stalking." 
    
    
                              
    
    I was shocked but not terrified. As I partially admitted to before, I somehow felt comfortable around him. If he wanted to hurt me, he would've done it already instead of following me for a few weeks. And also his calm composure made it easy to not freak out. I walked over to my fridge and pulled out a gallon of Arizona tea and took a sip from it and handed it to him. He scowled, "I'm not an animal, a glass please." 
    
    
                              
    
    I grabbed a glass from the cabinet, poured some tea into it and gave it to him. "So..."Toast", what exactly is going on?" 
    
    
                              
    
    We took a seat across from each other, just like we did at work earlier this morning. I tapped my fingers on the table, waiting for him to explain it all.
    
    
                              
    
    He cleared his throat, "Listen, I'd heard about you through a friend — your self defense teacher, Jacob. He said you were top of your class, smart, quick, strong-"
    
    
                              
    
    "damn straight." I said. 
    
    
                              
    
    He continued, "He'd told me about your lifestyle, and according to him— your skills surely deserved more. So, I went out on a whim and researched you, because I had this gut feeling about you.
    
    
                              
    
    Well, I found out everything about you, I know you better than you know yourself at this point. Anyway, now here's the real reason why I looked into you...but you have to promise not to freak out." 
    
    
                              
    
    "Whatever you tell me next cannot be worse than you stalking me." I said. 
    
    
                              
    
    He gulped down the rest of his tea, obviously anxious to tell me the reason. "Well, you see...I run this thing- this cartel. The Comfy Cartel, to be frank. We have assassins, spies, 'communication officers,' and blah blah blah." He cleared his throat again. "It's highly secretive, filled with the best artists... or criminals, I guess you could say. And I personally believe you'd be a wonderful addition." 
    
    
                              
    
    I looked straight at him for what seemed like hours. I couldn't even blink, I couldn't feel my lungs breathe. "Angelica?" 
    
    
                              
    
    "Sorry what?" I asked, trying to remain as calm as possible. It didn't surprise me he ran a cartel, he made it pretty obvious. But the fact he mentioned the word assassin and _me_ in the same sentence shook me to my core. "You, you think me? a poor waitress would ever _kill_ somebody?" 
    
    
                              
    
    "You did beat on Ross pretty bad the other night, don't you remember?" He reminded me of the night's events. "You kicked him pretty hard in the balls, threw your purse at him, argued with him for a good 15 minutes then left like nothing, you would've left emotionless if you hadn't been weary of me. You're a strong woman." 
    
    
                              
    
    "Doesn't mean I'd ever kill someone!" I stood up from my chair, wiping the sweat forming on my forehead. 
    
    
                              
    
    He walked over to me, grabbing my shoulders gently to make me look at his eyes. "Listen, you wouldn't kill anyone who doesn't have it coming. I'll give you food, clothes on your back, a home, a more than generous salary." He wiped a strand of hair out of my face. "All you need to do is come work for me." 
    
    
                              
    
    I hated him, I hated him, I hated him. A moment ago, I had no doubt in my mind I would never accept his ridiculous offer. Now, I was actually considering it. I blamed it on his damn aura. That damn 'supportive but strict dad' aura. 
    
    
                              
    
    He took his hands off me, so he could pour himself some more tea. "Look, I'll even give you a test run. You can come down to the location with me whenever you like— just to see how you'd feel. You can talk to some members. But, if I were you, I'd take the offer in a heartbeat." 
    
    
                              
    
    "And why is that?" I asked. 
    
    
                              
    
    He pointed toward my heart. So cliche. "Because of what I said earlier in the restaurant. The question I asked you, the question we both know the answer to." 
    
    
                              
    
    He put a card on the table. "My burner phone number. call within the next 3 days with your decision before I dispose of it or you'll never hear from me again and you can forget this ever happened...unless you tell someone." 
    
    
                              
    
    "I will. I'll think about it." I said. I couldn't even lie, it sounded like a good deal. A guaranteed comfortable lifestyle in exchange for getting rid of the world's monsters? It'd be a favor to both me and mankind. 
    
    
                              
    
    He walked out the door and I heard his footsteps disappear down the hall. 
    
    
                              
    
    I looked to my dining room table, he had left his toast pin along with the card. It shimmered in the pale moonlight beaming through the window. Almost like a token of luck. 
    
    
                              
    
    I sighed, I really needed to take a hot bath.  
    
    
    
                              
    
    authors note: 
    
    
                              
    
    wow toastie and angelica have a cute relationship ^_^ ...might be the beginning of a long and loyal friendship oop...foreshadowing maybe? hehe
    
    
                                          

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Three%3A+A+Visit++%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D252447782&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Three%3A+A+Visit+%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AAfter+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your+feelings+for+the+ever+so+tempting+bohemian+or+will+you+be+able+to+complete+your+mission%3F&tags=amigops%2Ccomfycartel%2Ccorpse%2Ccorpsehusband%2Cdisguisedtoast%2Cfanfic%2Cfemmefatale%2Cmafia%2Cofflinetv%2Cromance%2Cstreamers%2Csykkuno%2Ctwitch%2Cvalkyrae%2Cyoutube%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/252447782)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Three%3A%20A%20Visit%20&body=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Three%3A%20A%20Visit%20%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Accessibility](https://policies.wattpad.com/accessibility)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	4. The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband - Chapter Four: Finding a New Identity  - Wattpad

The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband - Chapter Four: Finding a New Identity - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Wattys 2020](https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheWattys)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [BHM](https://www.wattpad.com/list/858506431)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [#CelebrateBlackStories](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Black Stories Matter](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025475016)
    * [Black Love](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025468589)
    * [Black Girl Magic](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025467013)
    * [Black Pride](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025469732)
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Community Curator: @IdrisGrey](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding)  


  
  
  


##  The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband 

by agoraphobicorpse  


  


######  [The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband](https://www.wattpad.com/story/252447782-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband)

Table of contents  


  * [ hiii  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000443652-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-hiii)
  * [ Chapter One: The Incident  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the)
  * [ Chapter Two: The Stranger  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the)
  * [ Chapter Three: A Visit  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit)
  * [ Chapter Four: Finding a New Identity  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding)
  * [ Chapter Five: A New Target  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new)
  * [ Chapter Six: Welcome Home  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome)
  * [ Chapter Seven: Charity Gala  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity)
  * [ Chapter Eight: Return  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return)
  * [ Chapter Nine: Robin Hood Complex  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin)
  * [ Chapter Ten: Check-up  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up)
  * [ Chapter Eleven: The Offer  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the)
  * [ Chapter Twelve: Quality Time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve)
  * [ Chapter Thirteen: Uber Eats  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

After meeting a persistent stranger, you get hired into a secret business otherwise known as The Comfy Cartel in exchange for free housing, food and a better-than-average salary. Now, you have a job to do and your next target? A lone wolf who goes b...

[~~#~~ **amigops**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/amigops) [~~#~~ **comfycartel**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/comfycartel) [~~#~~ **corpse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/corpse) [~~#~~ **corpsehusband**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/corpsehusband) [~~#~~ **disguisedtoast**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/disguisedtoast) [~~#~~ **fanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfic) [~~#~~ **femmefatale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/femmefatale) [~~#~~ **mafia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mafia) [~~#~~ **offlinetv**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/offlinetv) [~~#~~ **romance**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance) [~~#~~ **streamers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/streamers) [~~#~~ **sykkuno**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sykkuno) [~~#~~ **twitch**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/twitch) [~~#~~ **valkyrae**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/valkyrae) [~~#~~ **youtube**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/youtube)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter Four: Finding a New Identity 

  
  
153  


  
5  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  
by [agoraphobicorpse](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  


  
[ by **agoraphobicorpse** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Four%3A+Finding+a+New+Identity++%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D252447782&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Four%3A+Finding+a+New+Identity+%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AAfter+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your+feelings+for+the+ever+so+tempting+bohemian+or+will+you+be+able+to+complete+your+mission%3F&tags=amigops%2Ccomfycartel%2Ccorpse%2Ccorpsehusband%2Cdisguisedtoast%2Cfanfic%2Cfemmefatale%2Cmafia%2Cofflinetv%2Cromance%2Cstreamers%2Csykkuno%2Ctwitch%2Cvalkyrae%2Cyoutube%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/252447782)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Four%3A%20Finding%20a%20New%20Identity%20&body=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Four%3A%20Finding%20a%20New%20Identity%20%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Four%3A+Finding+a+New+Identity++%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D252447782&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Four%3A+Finding+a+New+Identity+%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AAfter+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your+feelings+for+the+ever+so+tempting+bohemian+or+will+you+be+able+to+complete+your+mission%3F&tags=amigops%2Ccomfycartel%2Ccorpse%2Ccorpsehusband%2Cdisguisedtoast%2Cfanfic%2Cfemmefatale%2Cmafia%2Cofflinetv%2Cromance%2Cstreamers%2Csykkuno%2Ctwitch%2Cvalkyrae%2Cyoutube%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/252447782)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Four%3A%20Finding%20a%20New%20Identity%20&body=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Four%3A%20Finding%20a%20New%20Identity%20%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding)


    
    
                                                      
    
     _three years later_ 
    
    
                              
    
    ❀  
    
    
    
                              
    
    "Toast wants you in his office, Reaper." Ludwig knocked on my bedroom door. "Like now." 
    
    
                              
    
    "Tell him he can wait." I smiled, imagining Toast's face if Lud told him that. He'd be so annoyed; he'd probably stomp down to my room and knock down my door. 
    
    
                              
    
    I heard him scoff from the other side of the door, "He told me you'd say that, he just said to tell you it's your choice but that this is extremely important."
    
    
                              
    
    "Yeah, yeah, fine." I got up from my bed and walked over to my door. "You better be gone by the time I open the door, Lud or I'm going to cut you and your Pokémon cards up."
    
    
                              
    
    He laughed, "Always nice talking to you." 
    
    
                              
    
    You're probably wondering what I'm doing talking to this Ludwig guy, and I think the answer is pretty obvious to all of us. I joined the cartel. I joined it three years ago, and I never looked back. Toast became like a older brother to me, and we'd become very close throughout the years. He helped me evolve as an "artist," hence my code name; Reaper. 
    
    
                              
    
    ❀  
    
    
    
                              
    
    _three and a half years ago_
    
    
                              
    
    "Headshot!" Toast cheered as a _bang!_ sounded throughout the room.
    
    
                              
    
    _Bang!_
    
    
                              
    
    _Bang!_
    
    
                              
    
    _Bang!_
    
    
                              
    
    "Absolutely wonderful!" He clapped, smiling. "See? I knew you were gonna be worth it."
    
    
                              
    
    I put my pistol down, also smiling. "With this skill, no one will be able to outrun me." I was feeling prideful, I managed to get all headshots, but not only today- for the past two weeks. 
    
    
                              
    
    "You're right about that." He said. He walked over to the targets and picked up the empty shell cases off the floor and inspected the bullet holes in the metal targets. "You're practically the Grim Reaper."
    
    
                              
    
    We looked at each other for a moment, both having the same thought in our heads. Reaper. 
    
    
                              
    
    Everyone in the Comfy Cartel had a code name, for example, Toast. Me and Toast had been looking for a code name for myself for a long time, and it had prevented me from going on as many missions as I would've liked. It was unfair really, I didn't know most people's real names in the cartel yet but everybody knew mine. Angelica was my name, sure but I never felt like that was me. It always felt like someone else's name, whereas Reaper felt like me. It felt powerful, meaningful, mysterious. I liked it, and I could tell Toast did too. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Okay, Reaper, show me what else you got."  He handed me another case of bullets. "Live up to your name."  
      
      
      
      
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    author's note:  
      
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    sorry for the short chapter! I'm currently watching Quackity's birthday stream and he's about to play outlast after like an hour of thanking subs so I'm going to go do that!
    
    
                              
    
    Corpse is coming!!!! IM SO EXCITED TO WRITE INTERACTIONS WITH HIM!!!!
    
    
                              
    
    he will be introduced next chapter, see you then! <3
    
    
                                          

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Four%3A+Finding+a+New+Identity++%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D252447782&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Four%3A+Finding+a+New+Identity+%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AAfter+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your+feelings+for+the+ever+so+tempting+bohemian+or+will+you+be+able+to+complete+your+mission%3F&tags=amigops%2Ccomfycartel%2Ccorpse%2Ccorpsehusband%2Cdisguisedtoast%2Cfanfic%2Cfemmefatale%2Cmafia%2Cofflinetv%2Cromance%2Cstreamers%2Csykkuno%2Ctwitch%2Cvalkyrae%2Cyoutube%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/252447782)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Four%3A%20Finding%20a%20New%20Identity%20&body=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Four%3A%20Finding%20a%20New%20Identity%20%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Accessibility](https://policies.wattpad.com/accessibility)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	5. The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband - Chapter Five: A New Target  - Wattpad

The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband - Chapter Five: A New Target - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Wattys 2020](https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheWattys)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [BHM](https://www.wattpad.com/list/858506431)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [#CelebrateBlackStories](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Black Stories Matter](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025475016)
    * [Black Love](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025468589)
    * [Black Girl Magic](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025467013)
    * [Black Pride](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025469732)
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Community Curator: @IdrisGrey](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new)  


  
  
  


##  The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband 

by agoraphobicorpse  


  


######  [The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband](https://www.wattpad.com/story/252447782-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband)

Table of contents  


  * [ hiii  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000443652-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-hiii)
  * [ Chapter One: The Incident  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the)
  * [ Chapter Two: The Stranger  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the)
  * [ Chapter Three: A Visit  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit)
  * [ Chapter Four: Finding a New Identity  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding)
  * [ Chapter Five: A New Target  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new)
  * [ Chapter Six: Welcome Home  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome)
  * [ Chapter Seven: Charity Gala  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity)
  * [ Chapter Eight: Return  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return)
  * [ Chapter Nine: Robin Hood Complex  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin)
  * [ Chapter Ten: Check-up  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up)
  * [ Chapter Eleven: The Offer  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the)
  * [ Chapter Twelve: Quality Time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve)
  * [ Chapter Thirteen: Uber Eats  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

After meeting a persistent stranger, you get hired into a secret business otherwise known as The Comfy Cartel in exchange for free housing, food and a better-than-average salary. Now, you have a job to do and your next target? A lone wolf who goes b...

[~~#~~ **amigops**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/amigops) [~~#~~ **comfycartel**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/comfycartel) [~~#~~ **corpse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/corpse) [~~#~~ **corpsehusband**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/corpsehusband) [~~#~~ **disguisedtoast**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/disguisedtoast) [~~#~~ **fanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfic) [~~#~~ **femmefatale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/femmefatale) [~~#~~ **mafia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mafia) [~~#~~ **offlinetv**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/offlinetv) [~~#~~ **romance**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance) [~~#~~ **streamers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/streamers) [~~#~~ **sykkuno**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sykkuno) [~~#~~ **twitch**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/twitch) [~~#~~ **valkyrae**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/valkyrae) [~~#~~ **youtube**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/youtube)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter Five: A New Target 

  
  
160  


  
5  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  
by [agoraphobicorpse](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  


  
[ by **agoraphobicorpse** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Five%3A+A+New+Target++%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D252447782&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Five%3A+A+New+Target+%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AAfter+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your+feelings+for+the+ever+so+tempting+bohemian+or+will+you+be+able+to+complete+your+mission%3F&tags=amigops%2Ccomfycartel%2Ccorpse%2Ccorpsehusband%2Cdisguisedtoast%2Cfanfic%2Cfemmefatale%2Cmafia%2Cofflinetv%2Cromance%2Cstreamers%2Csykkuno%2Ctwitch%2Cvalkyrae%2Cyoutube%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/252447782)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Five%3A%20A%20New%20Target%20&body=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Five%3A%20A%20New%20Target%20%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Five%3A+A+New+Target++%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D252447782&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Five%3A+A+New+Target+%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AAfter+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your+feelings+for+the+ever+so+tempting+bohemian+or+will+you+be+able+to+complete+your+mission%3F&tags=amigops%2Ccomfycartel%2Ccorpse%2Ccorpsehusband%2Cdisguisedtoast%2Cfanfic%2Cfemmefatale%2Cmafia%2Cofflinetv%2Cromance%2Cstreamers%2Csykkuno%2Ctwitch%2Cvalkyrae%2Cyoutube%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/252447782)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Five%3A%20A%20New%20Target%20&body=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Five%3A%20A%20New%20Target%20%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new)


    
    
                                                      
    
    _back to the present day_
    
    
                              
    
    ❀  
    
    
    
                              
    
    I knocked on Toast's office door, then realizing it was open, I walked in. He was sitting on his huge chair, waiting for me. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Jeremy!" I sat down in the chair right in front of his desk. I slouched back; that was my favorite thing about Jeremy's office. His chairs were super comfy and....yes, Toast's real name was Jeremy. Not many people knew, but me and him had grown close over the years and he had really begun to trust me with mostly everything. However, when it came to a mission, he always tended to be cautious about me. His excuse was although I was the best sniper in the cartel, I was too impulsive and he didn't want to risk getting caught if I took the shot at the wrong time. I always thought that was bullshit, I was impulsive I suppose- but, I'd never be stupid enough to get ourselves caught. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Angelica." He said, seriously. I knew something was up immediately. Sure, every time he calls me in his office, it's for something serious but he never says Angelica, he usually calls me Reaper or Jelly...
    
    
                              
    
    "What's wrong?" I asked instinctively. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Well..." He started, "I had a run-in with the FBI."
    
    
                              
    
    I sat up, on the edge of my seat. "Sorry, what?"
    
    
                              
    
    "You heard me." He said, "And...I trust you enough to help me out of this." I could tell he was being sincere and honest, he needed me. 
    
    
                              
    
    "I'll help you with whatever, Jeremy." I looked at him in the eyes, so he'd know I was being honest as well. "And not just because of my own benefit, it's because I love you and this cartel is my home, I can't imagine losing it or you." 
    
    
                              
    
    He smiled, but then cleared his throat. "You're the cartel's only chance, you see, the FBI cut a deal with me." 
    
    
                              
    
    "What was it?" I asked. "How'd you even get caught?"
    
    
                              
    
    "They'd be on my trail for a while, I guess someone ratted me out? I'm not sure." He looked pale. "But, surprisingly, they congratulated me on making their job easier and getting rid of criminals and struck a deal with me."
    
    
                              
    
    He continued, "You see, we've gotten rid of plenty of people not even the FBI could find and so for that they are very grateful. They told me in exchange for letting me go and letting the cartel stay, we'd need to find an assassin they haven't been able to locate and when we do, we have to turn him into the government so he can be executed for his crimes."
    
    
                              
    
    "And who's that? How do we find this guy?"
    
    
                              
    
    Toast pulled out a file from his desk drawer and propped it open. There were security camera pictures of a man in a black hoodie inside. I squinted, trying to see if my eyes were playing tricks on me, was that-
    
    
                              
    
    "A bunny mask?" I asked Toast. "The Donnie Darko mask?"
    
    
                              
    
    "Yeah." He assured me, "He wears a Frank mask in order to hide his identity. Scarra located him about three days ago, he's around LA." 
    
    
                              
    
    I picked up the photos, I could see black curls hidden behind the bunny mask ears. I couldn't see the side of his face that wasn't covered by the half-mask because of the low security camera quality. "And?" I asked. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Well, I'll transfer you to the LA part of the cartel and you'll follow him, gain his trust, then you'll call me when you're ready, that's when I turn him over to the FBI. If you need to kill him though, do it. As long as we turn him in." He took the photos back from me. "You'll be staying with some of the best in the cartel, and my most-trusted friends; Sykkuno and Valkyrae....and obviously many more. The question is do you accept the offer?"
    
    
                              
    
    "Of course I accept!" I said. "I'll catch that fucker, I meant it when I said it, Toast. I'd do anything for you and the cartel, I don't care about anything else." 
    
    
                              
    
    "Good." He smiled. "You leave for LA in 2 days, so say your goodbyes and of course, pack your suitcases." 
    
    
                              
    
    "Will do." I said, getting up. I was going to go pack immediately then practice my shots when everyone went back to their rooms, I needed to make sure I was ready. "By the way...What's this bunny guy's name?"
    
    
                              
    
    "I don't know his real name." Toast said. "He goes by Corpse Husband."
    
    
                              
    
    _Corpse Husband_? What a weird fucking name.   
      
      
      
      
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    authors note:
    
    
                              
    
    YAYYYY corpse yayayayayyayayayayay anyway yes I am watching quackity's among us stream rn and ugh Larray and Addison rae are the literal worst but I love everyone else playing <3
    
    
                                          

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Five%3A+A+New+Target++%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D252447782&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Five%3A+A+New+Target+%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AAfter+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your+feelings+for+the+ever+so+tempting+bohemian+or+will+you+be+able+to+complete+your+mission%3F&tags=amigops%2Ccomfycartel%2Ccorpse%2Ccorpsehusband%2Cdisguisedtoast%2Cfanfic%2Cfemmefatale%2Cmafia%2Cofflinetv%2Cromance%2Cstreamers%2Csykkuno%2Ctwitch%2Cvalkyrae%2Cyoutube%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/252447782)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Five%3A%20A%20New%20Target%20&body=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Five%3A%20A%20New%20Target%20%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Accessibility](https://policies.wattpad.com/accessibility)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	6. The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband - Chapter Six: Welcome Home - Wattpad

The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband - Chapter Six: Welcome Home - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Wattys 2020](https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheWattys)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [BHM](https://www.wattpad.com/list/858506431)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [#CelebrateBlackStories](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Black Stories Matter](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025475016)
    * [Black Love](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025468589)
    * [Black Girl Magic](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025467013)
    * [Black Pride](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025469732)
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Community Curator: @IdrisGrey](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome)  


  
  
  


##  The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband 

by agoraphobicorpse  


  


######  [The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband](https://www.wattpad.com/story/252447782-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband)

Table of contents  


  * [ hiii  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000443652-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-hiii)
  * [ Chapter One: The Incident  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the)
  * [ Chapter Two: The Stranger  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the)
  * [ Chapter Three: A Visit  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit)
  * [ Chapter Four: Finding a New Identity  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding)
  * [ Chapter Five: A New Target  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new)
  * [ Chapter Six: Welcome Home  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome)
  * [ Chapter Seven: Charity Gala  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity)
  * [ Chapter Eight: Return  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return)
  * [ Chapter Nine: Robin Hood Complex  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin)
  * [ Chapter Ten: Check-up  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up)
  * [ Chapter Eleven: The Offer  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the)
  * [ Chapter Twelve: Quality Time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve)
  * [ Chapter Thirteen: Uber Eats  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

After meeting a persistent stranger, you get hired into a secret business otherwise known as The Comfy Cartel in exchange for free housing, food and a better-than-average salary. Now, you have a job to do and your next target? A lone wolf who goes b...

[~~#~~ **amigops**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/amigops) [~~#~~ **comfycartel**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/comfycartel) [~~#~~ **corpse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/corpse) [~~#~~ **corpsehusband**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/corpsehusband) [~~#~~ **disguisedtoast**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/disguisedtoast) [~~#~~ **fanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfic) [~~#~~ **femmefatale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/femmefatale) [~~#~~ **mafia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mafia) [~~#~~ **offlinetv**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/offlinetv) [~~#~~ **romance**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance) [~~#~~ **streamers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/streamers) [~~#~~ **sykkuno**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sykkuno) [~~#~~ **twitch**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/twitch) [~~#~~ **valkyrae**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/valkyrae) [~~#~~ **youtube**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/youtube)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter Six: Welcome Home 

  
  
176  


  
6  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  
by [agoraphobicorpse](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  


  
[ by **agoraphobicorpse** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Six%3A+Welcome+Home+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D252447782&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Six%3A+Welcome+Home%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AAfter+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your+feelings+for+the+ever+so+tempting+bohemian+or+will+you+be+able+to+complete+your+mission%3F&tags=amigops%2Ccomfycartel%2Ccorpse%2Ccorpsehusband%2Cdisguisedtoast%2Cfanfic%2Cfemmefatale%2Cmafia%2Cofflinetv%2Cromance%2Cstreamers%2Csykkuno%2Ctwitch%2Cvalkyrae%2Cyoutube%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/252447782)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Six%3A%20Welcome%20Home&body=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Six%3A%20Welcome%20Home%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Six%3A+Welcome+Home+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D252447782&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Six%3A+Welcome+Home%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AAfter+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your+feelings+for+the+ever+so+tempting+bohemian+or+will+you+be+able+to+complete+your+mission%3F&tags=amigops%2Ccomfycartel%2Ccorpse%2Ccorpsehusband%2Cdisguisedtoast%2Cfanfic%2Cfemmefatale%2Cmafia%2Cofflinetv%2Cromance%2Cstreamers%2Csykkuno%2Ctwitch%2Cvalkyrae%2Cyoutube%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/252447782)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Six%3A%20Welcome%20Home&body=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Six%3A%20Welcome%20Home%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome)


    
    
                                                      
    
    As soon as I started getting off the escalator, I saw someone out of the corner of my eye holding a sign that read 'Welcome Home Angelica!' He was looking at everybody, obviously not knowing who they were looking for. He had black glasses and he looked friendly.
    
    
                              
    
    I walked up to him, smiling. He looked confused at first, but then realized I was the Angelica he'd been looking for. 
    
    
                              
    
    "So you must be the new transfer!" he said, taking my luggage like a gentleman. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Yup, that's me." I replied. "Who're you?"
    
    
                              
    
    "My apologies, I'm Abe!" He introduced himself, walking side by side me. "I was sent by Rae to come get you." 
    
    
                              
    
    "Rae?" I asked. 
    
    
                              
    
    He looked around, just to make sure nobody was in view. He whispered, "Valkyrae." 
    
    
                              
    
    "Ah, I've heard many things about her." 
    
    
                              
    
    "All from Toast, I presume. They're very close, you know?" Abe said, loading my luggage into the parking garage elevator. "Her reputation as a ruthless killer proceeds her, yet she's one of the sweetest souls I know." 
    
    
                              
    
    "I'll have to see about that, I'm excited to meet her and that Sykkuno guy." 
    
    
                              
    
    "Oh, yes! Sykkuno!" Abe exclaimed. "He'll be delighted to meet you as well. I'm sure he's waiting patiently."
    
    
                              
    
    ❀  
    
    
    
                              
    
    Abe was right, when we pulled up to the base; Sykkuno and Rae were waiting at the front doors, talking. I could see why they were so popular in the cartel. Rae, well, she was beautiful- her hair was long and full and she stood proud, confident, yet still humble. Sykkuno was adorable. I could tell by how he covered his smile when Rae made him laugh, he was a very reserved person. He was attractive as well, and I could tell right away he cared deeply for Rae. 
    
    
                              
    
    We got out of the car and almost immediately, Rae snapped her fingers which triggered two body guards to come out of the shadows and grab my suitcases from the trunk. She greeted me, as Sykkuno greeted Abe and offered to help the guards. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Hi!" She beamed, "Welcome to the LA unit of The Comfy Cartel!" Before I even got a chance to say anything, she hugged me tight. Like if I was an old friend. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Thank you." I smiled at her, and it was genuine. I could tell we were going to get along great. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Hello, Angelica." Sykkuno walked up to where Rae and I were. He smiled small and spoke softly. "We're glad to have you here." 
    
    
                              
    
    "Thank you, I'm happy to be here."
    
    
                              
    
    Sykkuno motioned toward the front doors and Rae and I followed after him. "We both knew Toast made the right choice when he left this mission to you."
    
    
                              
    
    He looked at Rae then me, "I'll let you go now." He said. "Rae will show you to your new dorm, it was very nice to meet you."
    
    
                              
    
    Rae walked me to my dorm, then stayed to help me unpack. We talked for a while and it felt almost like a sleepover than work. But, it was getting late and she decided to go to her room. It felt nice to have a friend here, someone I could talk to so easily. 
    
    
                              
    
    ❀  
    
    
    
                              
    
    The next day, I met with Scarra, Rae and Sykkuno in the meeting room. We were going to go over the details for my mission tomorrow- when I would finally meet Corpse Husband. 
    
    
                                          

#### Story continues below

#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
[ Load More Pages... ](https://www.wattpad.com/1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome/page/2)

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Six%3A+Welcome+Home+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D252447782&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Six%3A+Welcome+Home%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AAfter+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your+feelings+for+the+ever+so+tempting+bohemian+or+will+you+be+able+to+complete+your+mission%3F&tags=amigops%2Ccomfycartel%2Ccorpse%2Ccorpsehusband%2Cdisguisedtoast%2Cfanfic%2Cfemmefatale%2Cmafia%2Cofflinetv%2Cromance%2Cstreamers%2Csykkuno%2Ctwitch%2Cvalkyrae%2Cyoutube%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/252447782)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Six%3A%20Welcome%20Home&body=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Six%3A%20Welcome%20Home%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome)



  


  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Accessibility](https://policies.wattpad.com/accessibility)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	7. The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband - Chapter Seven: Charity Gala - Wattpad

The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband - Chapter Seven: Charity Gala - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Wattys 2020](https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheWattys)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [BHM](https://www.wattpad.com/list/858506431)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [#CelebrateBlackStories](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Black Stories Matter](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025475016)
    * [Black Love](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025468589)
    * [Black Girl Magic](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025467013)
    * [Black Pride](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025469732)
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Community Curator: @IdrisGrey](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity)  


  
  
  


##  The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband 

by agoraphobicorpse  


  


######  [The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband](https://www.wattpad.com/story/252447782-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband)

Table of contents  


  * [ hiii  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000443652-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-hiii)
  * [ Chapter One: The Incident  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the)
  * [ Chapter Two: The Stranger  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the)
  * [ Chapter Three: A Visit  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit)
  * [ Chapter Four: Finding a New Identity  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding)
  * [ Chapter Five: A New Target  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new)
  * [ Chapter Six: Welcome Home  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome)
  * [ Chapter Seven: Charity Gala  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity)
  * [ Chapter Eight: Return  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return)
  * [ Chapter Nine: Robin Hood Complex  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin)
  * [ Chapter Ten: Check-up  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up)
  * [ Chapter Eleven: The Offer  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the)
  * [ Chapter Twelve: Quality Time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve)
  * [ Chapter Thirteen: Uber Eats  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

After meeting a persistent stranger, you get hired into a secret business otherwise known as The Comfy Cartel in exchange for free housing, food and a better-than-average salary. Now, you have a job to do and your next target? A lone wolf who goes b...

[~~#~~ **amigops**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/amigops) [~~#~~ **comfycartel**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/comfycartel) [~~#~~ **corpse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/corpse) [~~#~~ **corpsehusband**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/corpsehusband) [~~#~~ **disguisedtoast**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/disguisedtoast) [~~#~~ **fanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfic) [~~#~~ **femmefatale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/femmefatale) [~~#~~ **mafia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mafia) [~~#~~ **offlinetv**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/offlinetv) [~~#~~ **romance**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance) [~~#~~ **streamers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/streamers) [~~#~~ **sykkuno**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sykkuno) [~~#~~ **twitch**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/twitch) [~~#~~ **valkyrae**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/valkyrae) [~~#~~ **youtube**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/youtube)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter Seven: Charity Gala 

  
  
143  


  
6  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  
by [agoraphobicorpse](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  


  
[ by **agoraphobicorpse** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Seven%3A+Charity+Gala+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D252447782&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Seven%3A+Charity+Gala%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AAfter+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your+feelings+for+the+ever+so+tempting+bohemian+or+will+you+be+able+to+complete+your+mission%3F&tags=amigops%2Ccomfycartel%2Ccorpse%2Ccorpsehusband%2Cdisguisedtoast%2Cfanfic%2Cfemmefatale%2Cmafia%2Cofflinetv%2Cromance%2Cstreamers%2Csykkuno%2Ctwitch%2Cvalkyrae%2Cyoutube%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/252447782)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Seven%3A%20Charity%20Gala&body=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Seven%3A%20Charity%20Gala%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Seven%3A+Charity+Gala+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D252447782&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Seven%3A+Charity+Gala%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AAfter+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your+feelings+for+the+ever+so+tempting+bohemian+or+will+you+be+able+to+complete+your+mission%3F&tags=amigops%2Ccomfycartel%2Ccorpse%2Ccorpsehusband%2Cdisguisedtoast%2Cfanfic%2Cfemmefatale%2Cmafia%2Cofflinetv%2Cromance%2Cstreamers%2Csykkuno%2Ctwitch%2Cvalkyrae%2Cyoutube%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/252447782)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Seven%3A%20Charity%20Gala&body=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Seven%3A%20Charity%20Gala%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity)


    
    
                                                      
    
    Here I sat- in the black, tinted BMW on my way to the charity gala where I would start my mission. I was feeling anxious, but who wouldn't? The person Corpse Husband had been hired to kill was a boy named Tommy, and on top of possibly capturing him, I also had to make sure he didn't kill him. 
    
    
                              
    
    I got out of the car when my driver told me to, thanking him for the ride. I was doing this alone, by choice. Scarra had offered to give me an earpiece to wear during my mission so he could provide guidance, but I'd said no. Now that I was here, I kind of regretted it. I'd let my own pride get the best of me, and now I know why Jeremy viewed me as an impulsive person. 
    
    
                              
    
    I got to the door of the charity gala and handed the host my ticket. To my surprise, they shook their head at me and said, "Nice try. You can't get in." 
    
    
                              
    
    I stuttered out of shock, "W-what do you mean? This is my ticket." 
    
    
                              
    
    The host ripped my ticket up in cold blood. "You mean a fake ticket." 
    
    
                              
    
    _What the fuck am I supposed to do now_? I walked off in defeat, sitting down on the sidewalk in my fancy dress. Too fancy to be touching the dirty concrete. God, I couldn't even contact Scarra because I don't have an earpiece and none of the cartel had an actual phone- they all had burners. 
    
    
                              
    
    I needed to think of something and I needed to think of it quick. This was my only chance to get close to Corpse Husband because who knew how'd long it'd take to find out where he'd go next. 
    
    
                              
    
    The more I sat there, the more I realized how the plan didn't even make sense. He was there for a kill- not to party, so why would I need to get into the gala? Also, we were never supposed to tell our names, so if I did meet him at the gala, wouldn't he be suspicious if I claimed to be a regular charitable millionaire with the name _Reaper_? 
    
    
                              
    
    Then I realized, this was a test. At least, I thought it was. Scarra was too good at what he does in order to mess up a fake ticket, he just wouldn't. I got up from the cement and thought of a plan. 
    
    
                              
    
    I waited outside for about thirty minutes. Being an assassin myself, I knew how an assassin would think. They'd come late, but not too late so they don't look suspicious and can blend in with all the others who are late to the event. 
    
    
                              
    
    I then made my way to the top of the building right next to the one where the charity gala was being held. On the left side of the building, the next door balcony was perfectly visible. If Tommy, for some reason, decided to step outside for a breath of fresh air, Corpse Husband could easily snipe him then leave before anyone even noticed. I decided to sit here and wait for him, I knew he'd show up here soon to snipe Tommy. I was feeling tired though and the day's anxiety eventually caught up to me. 
    
    
                              
    
    I woke up to the sound of laughter about 45 minutes later. I woke up quick, realizing I just fell asleep on the job. What a lousy assassin I was. I looked over, and saw what I guessed to be Tommy on the balcony with a friend. They were just laughing together, and Tommy was shouting the word 'Tubbo', what I assumed to be the other boy's nickname. 
    
    
                              
    
    I heard someone walk up behind me, very quietly. I took out my gun and pointed it at the shadow figure. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Woah, woah, woah." They put their hands up, and I could make out one eye glowing. _Oh fuck_. I thought, _That's probably his Frank mask...it's Corpse Husband._
    
    
                              
    
    I put my gun down, "Aw shit, sorry." 
    
    
                              
    
    He approached me and I was still sitting on the cement, right next to the edge of the building and just in sight of the balcony. He leaned down on the ground near me and put a duffel bag down next to him. 
    
    
                              
    
    "I assume you're here for the same reason I am?" I said. This was technically my plan...but, we didn't meet in the way I'd hoped. 
    
    
                              
    
    "And what's that?" He asked. Now, that he was next to me, I could hear him better. His voice was extremely deep yet he spoke in a soft tone. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Him." I looked over to where Tommy and Tubbo were. "You know, Tommy."
    
    
                              
    
    He chuckled, "Yeah, I suppose we are here for the same reason then." He pulled a gun out of his duffel bag and set it on the ledge. The boys would never be able to see it or us because of the shadowed darkness of the night. "You know, a pistol isn't very great for sniping." 
    
    
                              
    
    I blushed out of embarrassment. Wow, I am extremely stupid. I quickly made up an excuse, "Oh yeah, you're right." I looked at my gun. "I'm really new at this, sniping I mean...this is my first mission in which I have to."
    
    
                              
    
    "You work for anyone?" He asked, "Like a gang or anything?"
    
    
                              
    
    I shook my head, "No, I'm a bit of a lone wolf- I just did this because I needed money and I needed a lot and fast."
    
    
                              
    
    "Yeah, I get you." He said. He sat down next to me, sighing. "Can't shoot with a witness there."
    
    
                              
    
    "Why not just kill him too?" I asked. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Don't wanna kill any more than I have to." He said, "That's pretty cold of you to say, don't you think?"
    
    
                              
    
    I knew it. He didn't enjoy killing, like I had speculated from seeing his file. "Yeah, but I've learned it's sometimes inevitable...though, I wish it wasn't."
    
    
                              
    
    "I suppose." He opened a ziploc bag and pulled out a muffin. I tried to cover my laugh as Sykkuno does, but he'd seen me out of the corner of his eye and raised his eyebrows. (The one that wasn't covered by the mask.)
    
    
                              
    
    "A muffin?" I realized I couldn't hide my smile, so I just let myself. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Blueberry." He lifted his mask only a bit, just to take a bite of it. I couldn't see much in the dark, but it seemed to me like he had a very nice chin and mouth. As weird as it sounds to say. 
    
    
                              
    
    He was weird, I couldn't lie. Who brings a muffin on a mission? In a ziploc bag? A single muffin? I laughed at him. "You're weird."
    
    
                              
    
    "No, I'm dad." He laughed a bit. He had a cute laugh- it was like a wheeze, actually. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Hi dad, I'm Reaper." I said, my hand out for him to shake. 
    
    
                              
    
    He looked a bit surprised, shocked that I just revealed my 'identity' to him. He smirked a bit and took my hand. "Hi Reaper, I'm Corpse."
    
    
                              
    
    _Corpse._ It fit him perfectly in an odd way. I liked it. 
    
    
                              
    
    We sat in a comfortable silence together for a while, and I watched as he ate his muffin peacefully. Then I realized, _oh shit...it's silent._
    
    
                              
    
    It was almost like he read my mind, because he looked at me then we both turned to the empty balcony that was once full of life. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Oh my god." He chuckled. "This has literally never happened to me before." 
    
    
                              
    
    "I can't believe we didn't even notice they left!" I said, "Do you think Tommy will be back?"
    
    
                              
    
    "Nah." He put his gun back in the duffel bag and shoved the empty ziploc bag in there too. "I'll just come another night, I guess."
    
    
                              
    
    "Another night?"
    
    
                              
    
    "Yeah, this event is going on for three days." He informed me, getting up. "See ya, Reaper." 
    
    
                              
    
    "Bye, Corpse." I said, as he walked off. I couldn't help but feel confused because Scarra had told me tonight was the deadline for Corpse's hit. It wasn't my concern though, my concern was coming back tomorrow to hopefully capture him. I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty about it, he seemed like a nice, chill guy. The file had made him seem to be a monster, but compared to all the other criminals I've had to kill, he was an angel. In my time in the cartel, I've come face to face with the worst of the worst, but Corpse? He wasn't even close. I mean, hell, he had the chance to kill Tommy right there, but instead, he chose to eat a muffin and wait because he didn't want to kill Tubbo. I wondered if he was so comfortable around me, he genuinely forgot about why he was there or if he just made an excuse to avoid killing the boys.
    
    
                              
    
    For me, it was the first reason and I didn't like admitting it to myself. I could've captured him and turned him over to Toast and saved the cartel all within that time frame and yet, I didn't. All because I was distracted by him being a weirdo. 
    
    
                              
    
    Fuck, I had to do it tomorrow. I had to. _I'm going to come back tomorrow and I'm going to capture him._
    
    
                                          

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Seven%3A+Charity+Gala+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D252447782&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Seven%3A+Charity+Gala%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AAfter+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your+feelings+for+the+ever+so+tempting+bohemian+or+will+you+be+able+to+complete+your+mission%3F&tags=amigops%2Ccomfycartel%2Ccorpse%2Ccorpsehusband%2Cdisguisedtoast%2Cfanfic%2Cfemmefatale%2Cmafia%2Cofflinetv%2Cromance%2Cstreamers%2Csykkuno%2Ctwitch%2Cvalkyrae%2Cyoutube%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/252447782)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Seven%3A%20Charity%20Gala&body=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Seven%3A%20Charity%20Gala%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Accessibility](https://policies.wattpad.com/accessibility)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	8. The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband - Chapter Eight: Return - Wattpad

The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband - Chapter Eight: Return - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Wattys 2020](https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheWattys)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [BHM](https://www.wattpad.com/list/858506431)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [#CelebrateBlackStories](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Black Stories Matter](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025475016)
    * [Black Love](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025468589)
    * [Black Girl Magic](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025467013)
    * [Black Pride](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025469732)
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Community Curator: @IdrisGrey](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return)  


  
  
  


##  The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband 

by agoraphobicorpse  


  


######  [The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband](https://www.wattpad.com/story/252447782-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband)

Table of contents  


  * [ hiii  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000443652-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-hiii)
  * [ Chapter One: The Incident  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the)
  * [ Chapter Two: The Stranger  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the)
  * [ Chapter Three: A Visit  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit)
  * [ Chapter Four: Finding a New Identity  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding)
  * [ Chapter Five: A New Target  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new)
  * [ Chapter Six: Welcome Home  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome)
  * [ Chapter Seven: Charity Gala  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity)
  * [ Chapter Eight: Return  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return)
  * [ Chapter Nine: Robin Hood Complex  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin)
  * [ Chapter Ten: Check-up  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up)
  * [ Chapter Eleven: The Offer  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the)
  * [ Chapter Twelve: Quality Time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve)
  * [ Chapter Thirteen: Uber Eats  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

After meeting a persistent stranger, you get hired into a secret business otherwise known as The Comfy Cartel in exchange for free housing, food and a better-than-average salary. Now, you have a job to do and your next target? A lone wolf who goes b...

[~~#~~ **amigops**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/amigops) [~~#~~ **comfycartel**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/comfycartel) [~~#~~ **corpse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/corpse) [~~#~~ **corpsehusband**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/corpsehusband) [~~#~~ **disguisedtoast**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/disguisedtoast) [~~#~~ **fanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfic) [~~#~~ **femmefatale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/femmefatale) [~~#~~ **mafia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mafia) [~~#~~ **offlinetv**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/offlinetv) [~~#~~ **romance**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance) [~~#~~ **streamers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/streamers) [~~#~~ **sykkuno**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sykkuno) [~~#~~ **twitch**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/twitch) [~~#~~ **valkyrae**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/valkyrae) [~~#~~ **youtube**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/youtube)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter Eight: Return 

  
  
120  


  
5  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  
by [agoraphobicorpse](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  


  
[ by **agoraphobicorpse** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Eight%3A+Return+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D252447782&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Eight%3A+Return%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AAfter+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your+feelings+for+the+ever+so+tempting+bohemian+or+will+you+be+able+to+complete+your+mission%3F&tags=amigops%2Ccomfycartel%2Ccorpse%2Ccorpsehusband%2Cdisguisedtoast%2Cfanfic%2Cfemmefatale%2Cmafia%2Cofflinetv%2Cromance%2Cstreamers%2Csykkuno%2Ctwitch%2Cvalkyrae%2Cyoutube%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/252447782)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Eight%3A%20Return&body=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Eight%3A%20Return%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Eight%3A+Return+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D252447782&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Eight%3A+Return%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AAfter+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your+feelings+for+the+ever+so+tempting+bohemian+or+will+you+be+able+to+complete+your+mission%3F&tags=amigops%2Ccomfycartel%2Ccorpse%2Ccorpsehusband%2Cdisguisedtoast%2Cfanfic%2Cfemmefatale%2Cmafia%2Cofflinetv%2Cromance%2Cstreamers%2Csykkuno%2Ctwitch%2Cvalkyrae%2Cyoutube%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/252447782)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Eight%3A%20Return&body=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Eight%3A%20Return%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return)


    
    
                                                      
    
        It turns out last night was a test, at least that was what Scarra told me. I wondered if it was true or if him, Rae and Sykkuno had just forgotten about those important details. When they asked me about Corpse, I didn't say I had met him, I'm not entirely sure why. I'd told them Tommy was still alive, that I'd kept an eye on him the whole night and that I needed to go again in order to protect him and also to meet Corpse "for the first time." Nevertheless, they had faith in me and had allowed me to go again tonight.   
    
    
    
                              
    
    As I walked back up the stairs to get to the top of the building I was at the night before, I kept reminding myself I needed to actually try and catch Corpse if I could...or at least not get distracted again, but that thought immediately left my mind when I opened the door to the rooftop. 
    
    
                              
    
    There was Corpse, looking out to the night in a suit and of course, his frank mask. He looked so good, and I genuinely thought about just standing there and admiring him, but I knew I had to say something. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Oh, hey." I walked up to him and he turned his head. The part of his face that wasn't covered with his mask was facing me, and I could finally see his features better as it wasn't as dark as last night. He had a glowing red eye and his dark wavy hair fell over his eyebrow so perfectly, he almost looked like a painting. Not to mention, his skin was clearly smooth. The suit perfectly sculpted his body, yet in a sincere way in which I could tell he had bought it a size up in order to hide his godly features, but had failed to do so as the suit's wrinkles had clung on to his skin. I smiled, there was something charming about the wrinkled suit. Maybe he was in such a rush, he couldn't iron it or perhaps, he didn't care much to do so. 
    
    
                              
    
    I snapped back to reality when I realized he had been speaking to me. "Sorry, what did you say?"
    
    
                              
    
    He rolled his eyes, smiling. Letting me know he wasn't actually annoyed. I couldn't lie, Corpse had a lot of patience. 
    
    
                              
    
    He cleared his throat, "I was saying I only came up here because I knew you'd be waiting for me."
    
    
                              
    
     "Wait- waiting for you? Why would I-"
    
    
                              
    
    " _But_ , I was going to go into the gala to find Tommy... _but_ I couldn't leave you hanging." He interrupted me. "I can't risk losing my client again so tonight, I'm ensuring the job gets done." 
    
    
                              
    
    "I'll come with you!" I said, almost too eagerly. "I won't take your hit though...I promise. I can lose out on a couple thousand."
    
    
                              
    
    "Then why would you come with?" He asked. 
    
    
                              
    
    "I wanna be friends." I said. "Look, I don't have too many friends in this business and I don't have many outside of it either! And last night, last night was actually nice just sitting here with you."
    
    
                              
    
    He seemed skeptical, probably thinking I was lying about not wanting to take his hit. Although this was supposed to be my mission, I was being honest with him. I mean yes, I did need to go with him inside to protect Tommy, but also just because I didn't mind being around him.
    
    
                              
    
    He was about to say no, but I stuck out my pinkie. "I pinky promise I won't kill Tommy."
    
    
                              
    
    He laughed a bit and our pinkies intertwined. His finger was so warm, yet so much bigger than mine. I couldn't even see my own finger when he wrapped his around mine. He might be a killer, but I was too and it didn't make us cold-blooded, our fingers were still warm. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Okay, Reaper, let's go then." He fixed his tie and motioned at the edge of the building. "How far can you jump?"
    
    
                              
    
    "Far." I paused then looked at him. "I don't have a ticket either, the guy at the door ripped it up last night."
    
    
                              
    
    He laughed once again, "Then we have to improvise."
    
    
                              
    
    After we made it on the balcony, we entered the charity gala and immediately were faced with crowds, upon crowds of people. None of them noticed us despite how strange we looked. Me, who obviously didn't fit in with all the rich, fancy, old people and Corpse with his mask and wrinkled suit.
    
    
                              
    
    He started scanning the room, trying to see if he could spot Tommy in the crowd. I started looking too, hopefully I could find him before Corpse did and somehow distract him. 
    
    
                              
    
    "I think we'll get a better view from the dance floor." I told Corpse, grabbing his hand and dragging him through everyone. 
    
    
                              
    
    We made it on the dance floor and I pulled his body toward mine, ready to waltz. He looked a bit surprised, but even in his state of shock, he was a good dancer. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Is this just an excuse to dance with me?" He smirked. 
    
    
                              
    
    I stepped on his toe, "I would never!"
    
    
                              
    
    He winced and began to try and step on my feet. I kept dodging, and soon we weren't even dancing anymore, we were just playing footsies in the middle of the dance floor. 
    
    
                              
    
    Then, we both heard it- Tubbo screaming Tommy's name. We both turned towards that direction to find Tubbo chasing him around the ballroom, bumping into all the guests carelessly. 
    
    
                              
    
    I then looked at Corpse, who was already preparing to follow them. He let go of my hand and started toward their direction, focused on what he needed to do. I was disappointed we couldn't continue our little game, but I had to go after him to _try_ to protect Tommy.
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    author's note 🤍
    
    
                              
    
    hiii I hope everyone is enjoying my interpretation of corpse so far :D I didn't wanna write him as a super macho guy LMAOO cause he's not...hes actually so soft and I hope I captured that correctly so far :) 
    
    
                              
    
    im excited for the new rust server tonite, I hope corpse streams <3
    
    
                              
    
     j10 forever
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                                          

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Eight%3A+Return+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D252447782&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Eight%3A+Return%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AAfter+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your+feelings+for+the+ever+so+tempting+bohemian+or+will+you+be+able+to+complete+your+mission%3F&tags=amigops%2Ccomfycartel%2Ccorpse%2Ccorpsehusband%2Cdisguisedtoast%2Cfanfic%2Cfemmefatale%2Cmafia%2Cofflinetv%2Cromance%2Cstreamers%2Csykkuno%2Ctwitch%2Cvalkyrae%2Cyoutube%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/252447782)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Eight%3A%20Return&body=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Eight%3A%20Return%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Accessibility](https://policies.wattpad.com/accessibility)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	9. The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband - Chapter Nine: Robin Hood Complex  - Wattpad

The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband - Chapter Nine: Robin Hood Complex - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Wattys 2020](https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheWattys)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [BHM](https://www.wattpad.com/list/858506431)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [#CelebrateBlackStories](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Black Stories Matter](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025475016)
    * [Black Love](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025468589)
    * [Black Girl Magic](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025467013)
    * [Black Pride](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025469732)
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Community Curator: @IdrisGrey](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin)  


  
  
  


##  The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband 

by agoraphobicorpse  


  


######  [The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband](https://www.wattpad.com/story/252447782-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband)

Table of contents  


  * [ hiii  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000443652-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-hiii)
  * [ Chapter One: The Incident  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the)
  * [ Chapter Two: The Stranger  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the)
  * [ Chapter Three: A Visit  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit)
  * [ Chapter Four: Finding a New Identity  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding)
  * [ Chapter Five: A New Target  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new)
  * [ Chapter Six: Welcome Home  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome)
  * [ Chapter Seven: Charity Gala  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity)
  * [ Chapter Eight: Return  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return)
  * [ Chapter Nine: Robin Hood Complex  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin)
  * [ Chapter Ten: Check-up  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up)
  * [ Chapter Eleven: The Offer  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the)
  * [ Chapter Twelve: Quality Time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve)
  * [ Chapter Thirteen: Uber Eats  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

After meeting a persistent stranger, you get hired into a secret business otherwise known as The Comfy Cartel in exchange for free housing, food and a better-than-average salary. Now, you have a job to do and your next target? A lone wolf who goes b...

[~~#~~ **amigops**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/amigops) [~~#~~ **comfycartel**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/comfycartel) [~~#~~ **corpse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/corpse) [~~#~~ **corpsehusband**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/corpsehusband) [~~#~~ **disguisedtoast**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/disguisedtoast) [~~#~~ **fanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfic) [~~#~~ **femmefatale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/femmefatale) [~~#~~ **mafia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mafia) [~~#~~ **offlinetv**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/offlinetv) [~~#~~ **romance**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance) [~~#~~ **streamers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/streamers) [~~#~~ **sykkuno**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sykkuno) [~~#~~ **twitch**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/twitch) [~~#~~ **valkyrae**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/valkyrae) [~~#~~ **youtube**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/youtube)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter Nine: Robin Hood Complex 

  
  
112  


  
6  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  
by [agoraphobicorpse](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  


  
[ by **agoraphobicorpse** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Nine%3A+Robin+Hood+Complex++%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D252447782&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Nine%3A+Robin+Hood+Complex+%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AAfter+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your+feelings+for+the+ever+so+tempting+bohemian+or+will+you+be+able+to+complete+your+mission%3F&tags=amigops%2Ccomfycartel%2Ccorpse%2Ccorpsehusband%2Cdisguisedtoast%2Cfanfic%2Cfemmefatale%2Cmafia%2Cofflinetv%2Cromance%2Cstreamers%2Csykkuno%2Ctwitch%2Cvalkyrae%2Cyoutube%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/252447782)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Nine%3A%20Robin%20Hood%20Complex%20&body=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Nine%3A%20Robin%20Hood%20Complex%20%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Nine%3A+Robin+Hood+Complex++%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D252447782&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Nine%3A+Robin+Hood+Complex+%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AAfter+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your+feelings+for+the+ever+so+tempting+bohemian+or+will+you+be+able+to+complete+your+mission%3F&tags=amigops%2Ccomfycartel%2Ccorpse%2Ccorpsehusband%2Cdisguisedtoast%2Cfanfic%2Cfemmefatale%2Cmafia%2Cofflinetv%2Cromance%2Cstreamers%2Csykkuno%2Ctwitch%2Cvalkyrae%2Cyoutube%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/252447782)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Nine%3A%20Robin%20Hood%20Complex%20&body=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Nine%3A%20Robin%20Hood%20Complex%20%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin)


    
    
                                                      
    
      
      
      
    As we followed after the boys, Corpse was deadly silent. I was panicking, I wasn't sure how to save Tommy in this situation without exposing myself as the double agent I was hired to be. Saving him wasn't the focus of my mission, it was a more of a "If you can" type of thing, but I'd feel real guilty just letting him die. Like Corpse, I didn't want to kill anymore than I had to if there was a choice and from the looks of it, it didn't seem like there'd be a choice here. 
    
    
                              
    
    We followed them to a hallway, but when we turned the corner, they had disappeared. Corpse looked visibly confused and just when he was about to turn around to go back to the main floor, we both heard a British accent say "Who are you and why were you following us, you weirdos!" 
    
    
                              
    
    We turned around to Tommy and Tubbo each pointing a nerf gun at us. I giggled at the sight, two teenage boys holding toy guns to me and Corpse. They looked absolutely ridiculous. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Well, what are you waiting for?" Tommy asked. "Why are you following us!"
    
    
                              
    
    "I'm going to call the police!" Tubbo tried to mask his smile, but he couldn't- he wasn't really taking the situation seriously just like me. 
    
    
                              
    
    Corpse sighed, putting his hands up. Playing along as if they were a threat.  "You got us."
    
    
                              
    
    Tommy wheezed, "Oh my god! This dude's voice is so deep, what the hell?"
    
    
                              
    
    I interrupted, "Look, we weren't following you, we were just looking for-"
    
    
                              
    
    "They were going to go do the deed, Tommy!" Tubbo laughed. 
    
    
                              
    
    I shook my head, "No, no, no, we weren't." I looked at Corpse and he was giggling a bit.
    
    
                              
    
    We stood there as Tubbo and Tommy laughed about whatever stuff they were telepathically communicating to each other with nerf guns still in their hands when suddenly, an old lady walked into the hallway we were all in and immediately looked confused to what was going on. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Hey, get out of here, you old hag!" Tommy pushed her away, giggling at his insult. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Look, I'll confess we were following you." Corpse said. "We need to talk, let's go to a more private area where we won't be interrupted?"
    
    
                              
    
    _Oh, fuck._ I thought. _This was it, this was where Corpse would murder Tommy...probably leave Tubbo to me, complete his job, and I'll never see him again unless I blow my cover_. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Oh yeah, yeah, sure." Tommy said, putting his nerf gun to Corpse's back. "It was pretty obvious you were following us, I was just waiting for you to admit it! And what's better than creating unnecessary sexual tension between the two of you!"
    
    
                              
    
    "Huh-"
    
    
                              
    
    "Nevermind that then!" He said. "Off to Tubbo's room we go." 
    
    
                              
    
    Tommy and Tubbo walked behind us to make sure we wouldn't run off and held their nerf guns to our backs, informing us they were smarter than they looked and there were cow tranquilizers in the guns. As we walked down the hall to Tubbo's room, they told us this was his house and his parents hosted charity galas here every once a year. I thought it was quite funny how we could potentially be (and would be) their killers, and yet here they were, telling us everything about themselves. These boys were quite the open-books. 
    
    
                              
    
    After what seemed like ages of them talking our ears off, we made it to Tubbo's room and they shut the door behind them. 
    
    
                              
    
    "I have a phone!" Tommy pulled his phone out of his pocket and waved the nerf gun in the air. "Don't try anything."
    
    
                              
    
    Tubbo sat on the bed and Tommy stood by the bedroom door, waiting for us to explain. I didn't know how to talk our way out of this so I waited for Corpse to speak. Also because it seemed he had a plan. 
    
    
                                          

#### Story continues below

#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
[ Load More Pages... ](https://www.wattpad.com/1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin/page/2)

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Nine%3A+Robin+Hood+Complex++%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D252447782&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Nine%3A+Robin+Hood+Complex+%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AAfter+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your+feelings+for+the+ever+so+tempting+bohemian+or+will+you+be+able+to+complete+your+mission%3F&tags=amigops%2Ccomfycartel%2Ccorpse%2Ccorpsehusband%2Cdisguisedtoast%2Cfanfic%2Cfemmefatale%2Cmafia%2Cofflinetv%2Cromance%2Cstreamers%2Csykkuno%2Ctwitch%2Cvalkyrae%2Cyoutube%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/252447782)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Nine%3A%20Robin%20Hood%20Complex%20&body=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Nine%3A%20Robin%20Hood%20Complex%20%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin)



  


  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Accessibility](https://policies.wattpad.com/accessibility)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	10. The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband - Chapter Ten: Check-up - Wattpad

The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband - Chapter Ten: Check-up - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Wattys 2020](https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheWattys)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [BHM](https://www.wattpad.com/list/858506431)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [#CelebrateBlackStories](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Black Stories Matter](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025475016)
    * [Black Love](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025468589)
    * [Black Girl Magic](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025467013)
    * [Black Pride](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025469732)
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Community Curator: @IdrisGrey](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up)  


  
  
  


##  The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband 

by agoraphobicorpse  


  


######  [The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband](https://www.wattpad.com/story/252447782-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband)

Table of contents  


  * [ hiii  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000443652-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-hiii)
  * [ Chapter One: The Incident  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the)
  * [ Chapter Two: The Stranger  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the)
  * [ Chapter Three: A Visit  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit)
  * [ Chapter Four: Finding a New Identity  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding)
  * [ Chapter Five: A New Target  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new)
  * [ Chapter Six: Welcome Home  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome)
  * [ Chapter Seven: Charity Gala  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity)
  * [ Chapter Eight: Return  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return)
  * [ Chapter Nine: Robin Hood Complex  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin)
  * [ Chapter Ten: Check-up  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up)
  * [ Chapter Eleven: The Offer  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the)
  * [ Chapter Twelve: Quality Time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve)
  * [ Chapter Thirteen: Uber Eats  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

After meeting a persistent stranger, you get hired into a secret business otherwise known as The Comfy Cartel in exchange for free housing, food and a better-than-average salary. Now, you have a job to do and your next target? A lone wolf who goes b...

[~~#~~ **amigops**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/amigops) [~~#~~ **comfycartel**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/comfycartel) [~~#~~ **corpse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/corpse) [~~#~~ **corpsehusband**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/corpsehusband) [~~#~~ **disguisedtoast**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/disguisedtoast) [~~#~~ **fanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfic) [~~#~~ **femmefatale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/femmefatale) [~~#~~ **mafia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mafia) [~~#~~ **offlinetv**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/offlinetv) [~~#~~ **romance**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance) [~~#~~ **streamers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/streamers) [~~#~~ **sykkuno**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sykkuno) [~~#~~ **twitch**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/twitch) [~~#~~ **valkyrae**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/valkyrae) [~~#~~ **youtube**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/youtube)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter Ten: Check-up 

  
  
120  


  
2  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  
by [agoraphobicorpse](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  


  
[ by **agoraphobicorpse** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Ten%3A+Check-up+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D252447782&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Ten%3A+Check-up%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AAfter+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your+feelings+for+the+ever+so+tempting+bohemian+or+will+you+be+able+to+complete+your+mission%3F&tags=amigops%2Ccomfycartel%2Ccorpse%2Ccorpsehusband%2Cdisguisedtoast%2Cfanfic%2Cfemmefatale%2Cmafia%2Cofflinetv%2Cromance%2Cstreamers%2Csykkuno%2Ctwitch%2Cvalkyrae%2Cyoutube%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/252447782)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Ten%3A%20Check-up&body=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Ten%3A%20Check-up%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Ten%3A+Check-up+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D252447782&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Ten%3A+Check-up%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AAfter+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your+feelings+for+the+ever+so+tempting+bohemian+or+will+you+be+able+to+complete+your+mission%3F&tags=amigops%2Ccomfycartel%2Ccorpse%2Ccorpsehusband%2Cdisguisedtoast%2Cfanfic%2Cfemmefatale%2Cmafia%2Cofflinetv%2Cromance%2Cstreamers%2Csykkuno%2Ctwitch%2Cvalkyrae%2Cyoutube%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/252447782)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Ten%3A%20Check-up&body=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Ten%3A%20Check-up%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up)


    
    
                                                      
    
         I felt guilty doing so, but I'd given the note to Sykkuno. He read it then congratulated me on earning Corpse's trust. He walked with me to Scarra's office, talking about how he also enjoyed Boba Tea but recently had been drinking americanos. _Ameri-can-os_ he pronounced it.  
    
    
    
                              
    
    Scarra was sitting at his desk, he looked serious. I sat in the chair in front of his desk, while Rae and Sykkuno stood to the side. 
    
    
                              
    
    "How did it go last night?" Scarra asked. "We need every detail."
    
    
                              
    
    I made up some bullshit story that I did tell Corpse I was a lone wolf assassin and I revealed we both had a hit on Tommy but if he let me kill Tommy, I'd give him a larger sum of money then what he client offered and blah blah blah. Everything was going well until Scarra said, "I got a call from that 'client' the first night of your mission that Corpse cancelled the hit, this just doesn't make any sense to me why he'd go back to kill him..."
    
    
                              
    
    I felt my heart sink, "Oh, well maybe he just ripped me off and wasn't actually going to kill him after all, I'm not sure...either way Tommy is dead."
    
    
                              
    
    Scarra seemed skeptical but blew off his suspicions after Rae said it made sense. 
    
    
                              
    
    "How much did you give him?" Rae asked me.
    
    
                              
    
    "I gave him about 50k from Tommy's account." I answered, "I got into his bank account afterwards...he had it bookmarked on his laptop."
    
    
                              
    
    "Alright, I guess we should do weekly check-ups." Rae suggested, "We'll just check in with you every week to see how's it going, good?"
    
    
                              
    
    "Yeah sounds good." I said. As I was going to walk out of the room, Rae pulled me to the side, "Listen, I just want to remind you the cartel rests in your hands....you can't fuck this up."
    
    
                              
    
    I gulped, "No, yeah, I can do this." 
    
    
                              
    
    "Good, because I won't hesitate to do it myself." She let go of my arm. "I'm sorry if I'm coming off rude, but these are my friends, Toast is my friend and I wouldn't want any of us to go to jail because you get attached or something."
    
    
                              
    
    "I won't." I said. 
    
    
                              
    
    ❀  
    
    
    
                              
    
    It hadn't really crossed my mind lately how much I'm risking by lying. I had a feeling Scarra knew something was up with my story, maybe Rae did too and just blew it off for me? I wasn't sure. I hoped and hoped that Tommy and Tubbo stayed in hiding or at least that nobody connected to the cartel would know they're alive. 
    
    
                              
    
    I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into somebody causing all their papers to go flying in the air. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Oh my gosh!" I tried to help them pick up their work, "I wasn't paying attention, again I'm really sorry."
    
    
                              
    
    "It's fine." The person got up and as they did, I noticed who it was.
    
    
                              
    
    "Oh hey!" I smiled, "You're Micheal right? One of the hackers here?"
    
    
                              
    
    Micheal nodded. "The best one, Scarra only got that position because him and Toast were basically the founders of this place...but yes, it's me."
    
    
                              
    
    "I was wondering when I'd meet you!" I said, "Are you busy right now?"
    
    
                              
    
    "Why?"
    
    
                              
    
    "I need help locating somebody....and I don't want to ask Scarra." I had a feeling Scarra would grill me for more answers to the previous two nights, so I figured it was safer to stick with Micheal.
    
    
                              
    
    "That only takes 5 minutes, sure, I can do it real quick." He pushed his glasses up, "Follow me."
    
    
                              
    
    I followed him to his room, sitting on the bed was a girl wearing a pink hoodie. She introduced herself to me as Lily and I immediately came to the conclusion this was Micheal's girlfriend. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Oh, I'm sorry I hope I'm not interrupting anything." I said. 
    
    
                              
    
    "No, you're okay!" Lily beamed. "We were just going to draw together, hence the papers Micheal brought."
    
    
                              
    
    Micheal set the papers down on his desk and opened his computer up. 
    
    
                              
    
    "So, Who're you looking for?"
    
    
                              
    
    "Corpse Husband." I said, "I know it's hard to track him so it's okay if-"
    
    
                              
    
    "Even easier!" Micheal spun around on his chair to face me and Lily on the bed. "Scarra has been telling me to keep track of his transactions on his fake bank account he has registered under Randall, it was actually pretty easy to find it- I just hacked into all the banks in the LA area and searched for accounts classified as non-residental and were under the high salary category, since you know he makes a lot of money as a-"
    
    
                              
    
    "Okay Micheal!" Lily stopped him before he explained the entire process.
    
    
                              
    
    "Right, right...sorry." He spun back around and after a few minutes, he found what he was looking for. "Okay so! He recently withdrew 6k, I'm guessing as a hold until he kills his target...anyway, the last person to put 6k in their account was somebody under the name of Cr1tikal and the real owner of that account is named Charlie who recently put out word on the streets he was hiring a hitman for somebody called Blaustoise??"
    
    
                              
    
    "When is the hit due?" I asked.
    
    
                              
    
    "In two days."
    
    
                              
    
    "Great!" I got up from the bed. "Now I just need to _actually_ find him."
    
    
                              
    
    "I'll research Blautoise for you and find his regular spots." Micheal said, "Just give me till tomorrow morning."
    
    
                              
    
    "Thanks!!" I said goodbye to him and Lily and prepared myself to see Corpse again soon. 
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    Author's note 🤍
    
    
                              
    
    heyyy sorry this chapter sucked LOL this is a bit of a filler if you couldn't tell 
    
    
                              
    
    umm im literally watching moistcr1tikal rn which is why he was in this chapter LOLLLLLL 
    
    
                              
    
    ummm idk what to say
    
    
                              
    
    ok byeee
    
    
                                          

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Ten%3A+Check-up+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D252447782&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Ten%3A+Check-up%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AAfter+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your+feelings+for+the+ever+so+tempting+bohemian+or+will+you+be+able+to+complete+your+mission%3F&tags=amigops%2Ccomfycartel%2Ccorpse%2Ccorpsehusband%2Cdisguisedtoast%2Cfanfic%2Cfemmefatale%2Cmafia%2Cofflinetv%2Cromance%2Cstreamers%2Csykkuno%2Ctwitch%2Cvalkyrae%2Cyoutube%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/252447782)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Ten%3A%20Check-up&body=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Ten%3A%20Check-up%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Accessibility](https://policies.wattpad.com/accessibility)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	11. The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband - Chapter Eleven: The Offer  - Wattpad

The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband - Chapter Eleven: The Offer - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Wattys 2020](https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheWattys)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [BHM](https://www.wattpad.com/list/858506431)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [#CelebrateBlackStories](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Black Stories Matter](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025475016)
    * [Black Love](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025468589)
    * [Black Girl Magic](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025467013)
    * [Black Pride](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025469732)
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Community Curator: @IdrisGrey](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the)  


  
  
  


##  The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband 

by agoraphobicorpse  


  


######  [The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband](https://www.wattpad.com/story/252447782-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband)

Table of contents  


  * [ hiii  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000443652-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-hiii)
  * [ Chapter One: The Incident  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the)
  * [ Chapter Two: The Stranger  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the)
  * [ Chapter Three: A Visit  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit)
  * [ Chapter Four: Finding a New Identity  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding)
  * [ Chapter Five: A New Target  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new)
  * [ Chapter Six: Welcome Home  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome)
  * [ Chapter Seven: Charity Gala  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity)
  * [ Chapter Eight: Return  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return)
  * [ Chapter Nine: Robin Hood Complex  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin)
  * [ Chapter Ten: Check-up  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up)
  * [ Chapter Eleven: The Offer  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the)
  * [ Chapter Twelve: Quality Time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve)
  * [ Chapter Thirteen: Uber Eats  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

After meeting a persistent stranger, you get hired into a secret business otherwise known as The Comfy Cartel in exchange for free housing, food and a better-than-average salary. Now, you have a job to do and your next target? A lone wolf who goes b...

[~~#~~ **amigops**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/amigops) [~~#~~ **comfycartel**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/comfycartel) [~~#~~ **corpse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/corpse) [~~#~~ **corpsehusband**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/corpsehusband) [~~#~~ **disguisedtoast**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/disguisedtoast) [~~#~~ **fanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfic) [~~#~~ **femmefatale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/femmefatale) [~~#~~ **mafia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mafia) [~~#~~ **offlinetv**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/offlinetv) [~~#~~ **romance**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance) [~~#~~ **streamers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/streamers) [~~#~~ **sykkuno**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sykkuno) [~~#~~ **twitch**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/twitch) [~~#~~ **valkyrae**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/valkyrae) [~~#~~ **youtube**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/youtube)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter Eleven: The Offer 

  
  
83  


  
3  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  
by [agoraphobicorpse](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  


  
[ by **agoraphobicorpse** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Eleven%3A+The+Offer++%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D252447782&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Eleven%3A+The+Offer+%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AAfter+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your+feelings+for+the+ever+so+tempting+bohemian+or+will+you+be+able+to+complete+your+mission%3F&tags=amigops%2Ccomfycartel%2Ccorpse%2Ccorpsehusband%2Cdisguisedtoast%2Cfanfic%2Cfemmefatale%2Cmafia%2Cofflinetv%2Cromance%2Cstreamers%2Csykkuno%2Ctwitch%2Cvalkyrae%2Cyoutube%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/252447782)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Eleven%3A%20The%20Offer%20&body=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Eleven%3A%20The%20Offer%20%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Eleven%3A+The+Offer++%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D252447782&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Eleven%3A+The+Offer+%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AAfter+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your+feelings+for+the+ever+so+tempting+bohemian+or+will+you+be+able+to+complete+your+mission%3F&tags=amigops%2Ccomfycartel%2Ccorpse%2Ccorpsehusband%2Cdisguisedtoast%2Cfanfic%2Cfemmefatale%2Cmafia%2Cofflinetv%2Cromance%2Cstreamers%2Csykkuno%2Ctwitch%2Cvalkyrae%2Cyoutube%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/252447782)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Eleven%3A%20The%20Offer%20&body=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Eleven%3A%20The%20Offer%20%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the)


    
    
                                                      
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    Micheal told me Corpse's location the very next day, he was at a boba tea café...strangely enough. It reminded me of the note he had given me where he said I could find him at a boba tea place. I wondered if he was there on purpose, like if I would just walk through the door.  Which I was. 
    
    
                              
    
    I was getting ready to leave to go meet Corpse at the café "by accident," when I ran into Sykkuno among others all in front of the cartel doors. 
    
    
                              
    
    "What's going on?" I asked. "Some kind of intervention?"
    
    
                              
    
    "We're going on a trip!" Sykkuno said, motioning towards Abe who was putting suitcases in the back of the limo. "Business trip, actually." 
    
    
                              
    
    "Really?" 
    
    
                              
    
    "Yes...unfortunately business calls." He said as Rae called him to the car. 
    
    
                              
    
    "When will you be back?" I asked. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Rae will be back in about a week, I believe that me and Scarra will be gone longer." He hugged me goodbye. "In the meanwhile, Poki will be the supervisor of all missions." 
    
    
                              
    
    "I need to go right now, but I'll make sure to meet with her later." I smiled. "Have a nice trip."
    
    
                              
    
    "See you later, Angelica!" 
    
    
                              
    
    ❀   
    
    
    
                              
    
    When I got to the café, Corpse was sitting with Charlie in the back booth. He saw me, as he was sitting in the booth against the wall, and I could tell he smiled although his mouth was covered by his mask because of the wrinkles under his exposed eye. He waved me over, but I just smiled at him back and made my way to the counter to order myself some boba. 
    
    
                              
    
    After I received my order, I walked over and said hello. 
    
    
                              
    
    "I see you read my note." He said, motioning me to sit down next to him. "This is Charlie."
    
    
                              
    
    I nodded, implying I did read his note. "Hi, Charlie."
    
    
                              
    
    "This is Reaper, you know the girl I was telling you about?" Corpse said. I furrowed my eyebrow, curious as to what he meant. 
    
    
                              
    
    Charlie looked at me and said, "Ah, yes, yes Reaper."
    
    
                              
    
    "I'm lost, could you elaborate?" I asked the two of them. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Well, I need a hitman- or woman, I don't care, women can do just as much as men can, you know, maybe even better." Charlie said quietly, so nobody in the café could hear our conversation. "Corpse here, recommended me to you, said you might need the money. That I can definitely provide." 
    
    
                              
    
    This was definitely something I could do, Toast was paying me a lot for this mission already but it wouldn't hurt getting extra side money. Not only that but it gets me closer to Corpse. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Yeah, if you'll give me the offer, I will definitely do it." I said. Charlie nodded and put his hand out for me to shake, but just as I was about to, I took my hand back. "Wait...I'm still fairly new at this, could Corpse come with?"
    
    
                              
    
    "Of course he can, I don't really care." Charlie said, "Just get it done."
    
    
                              
    
    I shook his hand, and acting clueless, I asked who the hit was on. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Blautouise." He pulled out his phone and showed me a picture of him. "Corpse knows him, he can help you."
    
    
                              
    
    I looked at Corpse for reassurance, and he was already looking at me. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was saying 'we got this.' 
    
    
                              
    
    "When do you need it done by?" I asked. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Tomorrow." He said, "So better get it done tonight."
    
    
                              
    
    I stood up from the booth, drinking the last sip of my boba tea. "Then we better get going." Corpse stood up as well, shaking Charlie's hand goodbye as I was practically already out the door. 
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                                          

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Eleven%3A+The+Offer++%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D252447782&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Eleven%3A+The+Offer+%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AAfter+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your+feelings+for+the+ever+so+tempting+bohemian+or+will+you+be+able+to+complete+your+mission%3F&tags=amigops%2Ccomfycartel%2Ccorpse%2Ccorpsehusband%2Cdisguisedtoast%2Cfanfic%2Cfemmefatale%2Cmafia%2Cofflinetv%2Cromance%2Cstreamers%2Csykkuno%2Ctwitch%2Cvalkyrae%2Cyoutube%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/252447782)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Eleven%3A%20The%20Offer%20&body=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Eleven%3A%20The%20Offer%20%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Accessibility](https://policies.wattpad.com/accessibility)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	12. The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband - Chapter Twelve: Quality Time - Wattpad

The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband - Chapter Twelve: Quality Time - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Wattys 2020](https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheWattys)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [BHM](https://www.wattpad.com/list/858506431)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [#CelebrateBlackStories](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Black Stories Matter](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025475016)
    * [Black Love](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025468589)
    * [Black Girl Magic](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025467013)
    * [Black Pride](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025469732)
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Community Curator: @IdrisGrey](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve)  


  
  
  


##  The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband 

by agoraphobicorpse  


  


######  [The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband](https://www.wattpad.com/story/252447782-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband)

Table of contents  


  * [ hiii  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000443652-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-hiii)
  * [ Chapter One: The Incident  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the)
  * [ Chapter Two: The Stranger  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the)
  * [ Chapter Three: A Visit  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit)
  * [ Chapter Four: Finding a New Identity  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding)
  * [ Chapter Five: A New Target  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new)
  * [ Chapter Six: Welcome Home  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome)
  * [ Chapter Seven: Charity Gala  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity)
  * [ Chapter Eight: Return  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return)
  * [ Chapter Nine: Robin Hood Complex  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin)
  * [ Chapter Ten: Check-up  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up)
  * [ Chapter Eleven: The Offer  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the)
  * [ Chapter Twelve: Quality Time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve)
  * [ Chapter Thirteen: Uber Eats  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

After meeting a persistent stranger, you get hired into a secret business otherwise known as The Comfy Cartel in exchange for free housing, food and a better-than-average salary. Now, you have a job to do and your next target? A lone wolf who goes b...

[~~#~~ **amigops**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/amigops) [~~#~~ **comfycartel**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/comfycartel) [~~#~~ **corpse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/corpse) [~~#~~ **corpsehusband**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/corpsehusband) [~~#~~ **disguisedtoast**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/disguisedtoast) [~~#~~ **fanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfic) [~~#~~ **femmefatale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/femmefatale) [~~#~~ **mafia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mafia) [~~#~~ **offlinetv**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/offlinetv) [~~#~~ **romance**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance) [~~#~~ **streamers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/streamers) [~~#~~ **sykkuno**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sykkuno) [~~#~~ **twitch**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/twitch) [~~#~~ **valkyrae**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/valkyrae) [~~#~~ **youtube**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/youtube)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter Twelve: Quality Time 

  
  
117  


  
5  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  
by [agoraphobicorpse](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  


  
[ by **agoraphobicorpse** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Twelve%3A+Quality+Time+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D252447782&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Twelve%3A+Quality+Time%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AAfter+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your+feelings+for+the+ever+so+tempting+bohemian+or+will+you+be+able+to+complete+your+mission%3F&tags=amigops%2Ccomfycartel%2Ccorpse%2Ccorpsehusband%2Cdisguisedtoast%2Cfanfic%2Cfemmefatale%2Cmafia%2Cofflinetv%2Cromance%2Cstreamers%2Csykkuno%2Ctwitch%2Cvalkyrae%2Cyoutube%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/252447782)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Twelve%3A%20Quality%20Time&body=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Twelve%3A%20Quality%20Time%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Twelve%3A+Quality+Time+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D252447782&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Twelve%3A+Quality+Time%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AAfter+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your+feelings+for+the+ever+so+tempting+bohemian+or+will+you+be+able+to+complete+your+mission%3F&tags=amigops%2Ccomfycartel%2Ccorpse%2Ccorpsehusband%2Cdisguisedtoast%2Cfanfic%2Cfemmefatale%2Cmafia%2Cofflinetv%2Cromance%2Cstreamers%2Csykkuno%2Ctwitch%2Cvalkyrae%2Cyoutube%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/252447782)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Twelve%3A%20Quality%20Time&body=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Twelve%3A%20Quality%20Time%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve)


    
    
                                                      
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    "You came just at the right time." Corpse said, stopping on the side of the café. I glanced at my phone to check the time, "Well, it's noon, felt like a good time to get boba." He smiled, agreeing with me. 
    
    
                              
    
    There was a bit of an awkward silence, as we still didn't quite know each other very well. He broke the ice, "So...we should discuss the plan for tonight. Can we go to your place or something? We need to track Blau." 
    
    
                              
    
    I panicked, "I live with a roommate, I'm sorry we can't do it at my apartment...she's off from work today."
    
    
                              
    
    I saw him hesitate a bit, but ultimately he offered we could go to his place. He had supplies there we need: a computer, some guns. I told him I had taken the bus here, so I would need a ride. (which was a lie, I actually walked here as it was only a few blocks away from the cartel) He agreed, still anxious about my intentions. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Don't worry." I told him, "I won't tell anybody where you live or anything, you can trust me." He didn't say anything, but I didn't mind. I could tell he was anxious and paranoid, I thought it was better if I didn't push it. He connected his phone to the car's bluetooth and I jumped at the sudden loud booming. 
    
    
                              
    
    He turned down the volume, "Sorry, sorry." I immediately recognized the song, it was Bullet With Butterfly Wings by The Smashing Pumpkins. I grew up with them, I loved their music. "No, don't apologize!" I turned the volume up louder, hoping he wouldn't mind. "I actually love this song." 
    
    
                              
    
    "The world is a vampire." He quietly sang as he turned on the car. 
    
    
                              
    
    When we got to his place, he gave me an apartment tour parodying MTV cribs. He was cautious to not have any dirty laundry or glasses out, and checked everywhere for them before I entered a room. I think he was once again being paranoid, because his apartment was fairly clean. He led me into his computer room, and asked if I needed water or anything. I said I didn't and I sat on the small couch in the room while he got on the computer. It was silent, and the only noise I could hear was the clicking of his mouse and keyboard. 
    
    
                              
    
    "You know, everyone painted you to be a lone wolf sort of type." I said. "You're not really like that, are you?"
    
    
                              
    
    He sighed, "I'm just used to being alone, but I'm really not." 
    
    
                              
    
    "How so?" I asked, "You know, I'm always surrounded by people, but I always feel so alone. There's only really one person who I would consider close."
    
    
                              
    
    "Your roommate?" He asked. I nodded, thinking of Toast.
    
    
                              
    
    Corpse continued, "I am alone, to answer your question. But I have good friends, maybe only a few but I have some...and I like being with them, even if it's just for missions or something." He wrote something down on a sticky note and turned off the computer. "Ok, I think I have a pretty good idea of where Blau will be tonight." 
    
    
                              
    
    "You think?" 
    
    
                              
    
    "Hey, I don't really know how to do this stuff, I'm guessing 90% of the time." He handed me the sticky note. "Hold this, or I'm going to forget."
    
    
                              
    
    I looked the sticky note, it said:
    
    
                              
    
    _Blau at strip club tonite leave at 11pm_
    
    
                              
    
    _Walmart run 4 raisin bread_  
    
    
    
                              
    
    "We have like 11 hours to kill, what're we going to do?" I asked. 
    
    
                              
    
    "You into video games?" He sat down in the small living room and pulled out two ps4 controllers. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Yes!" I ran over like an excited kid. He handed me a controller, "Ok, I got Mario Kart Party, Silent Hill..."
    
    
                              
    
    "Mario." I said. "I'm going to beat your ass." 
    
    
                                          

#### Story continues below

#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
[ Load More Pages... ](https://www.wattpad.com/1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve/page/2)

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Twelve%3A+Quality+Time+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D252447782&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Twelve%3A+Quality+Time%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AAfter+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your+feelings+for+the+ever+so+tempting+bohemian+or+will+you+be+able+to+complete+your+mission%3F&tags=amigops%2Ccomfycartel%2Ccorpse%2Ccorpsehusband%2Cdisguisedtoast%2Cfanfic%2Cfemmefatale%2Cmafia%2Cofflinetv%2Cromance%2Cstreamers%2Csykkuno%2Ctwitch%2Cvalkyrae%2Cyoutube%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/252447782)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Twelve%3A%20Quality%20Time&body=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Twelve%3A%20Quality%20Time%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve)



  


  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Accessibility](https://policies.wattpad.com/accessibility)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




	13. The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband - Chapter Thirteen: Uber Eats - Wattpad

The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband - Chapter Thirteen: Uber Eats - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Wattys 2020](https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheWattys)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [BHM](https://www.wattpad.com/list/858506431)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [#CelebrateBlackStories](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/858506431)
    * [Black Stories Matter](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025475016)
    * [Black Love](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025468589)
    * [Black Girl Magic](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025467013)
    * [Black Pride](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1025469732)
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Community Curator: @IdrisGrey](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber)  


  
  
  


##  The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband 

by agoraphobicorpse  


  


######  [The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband](https://www.wattpad.com/story/252447782-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband)

Table of contents  


  * [ hiii  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000443652-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-hiii)
  * [ Chapter One: The Incident  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000419012-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-one-the)
  * [ Chapter Two: The Stranger  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000576475-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-two-the)
  * [ Chapter Three: A Visit  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1000768089-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-three-a-visit)
  * [ Chapter Four: Finding a New Identity  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1001288138-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-four-finding)
  * [ Chapter Five: A New Target  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1001297986-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-five-a-new)
  * [ Chapter Six: Welcome Home  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1003026040-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-six-welcome)
  * [ Chapter Seven: Charity Gala  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1005244859-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-seven-charity)
  * [ Chapter Eight: Return  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1006889474-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eight-return)
  * [ Chapter Nine: Robin Hood Complex  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1007374139-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-nine-robin)
  * [ Chapter Ten: Check-up  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1009367175-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-ten-check-up)
  * [ Chapter Eleven: The Offer  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1010772650-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-eleven-the)
  * [ Chapter Twelve: Quality Time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1020233364-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-twelve)
  * [ Chapter Thirteen: Uber Eats  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

After meeting a persistent stranger, you get hired into a secret business otherwise known as The Comfy Cartel in exchange for free housing, food and a better-than-average salary. Now, you have a job to do and your next target? A lone wolf who goes b...

[~~#~~ **amigops**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/amigops) [~~#~~ **comfycartel**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/comfycartel) [~~#~~ **corpse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/corpse) [~~#~~ **corpsehusband**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/corpsehusband) [~~#~~ **disguisedtoast**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/disguisedtoast) [~~#~~ **fanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfic) [~~#~~ **femmefatale**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/femmefatale) [~~#~~ **mafia**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mafia) [~~#~~ **offlinetv**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/offlinetv) [~~#~~ **romance**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance) [~~#~~ **streamers**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/streamers) [~~#~~ **sykkuno**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sykkuno) [~~#~~ **twitch**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/twitch) [~~#~~ **valkyrae**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/valkyrae) [~~#~~ **youtube**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/youtube)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter Thirteen: Uber Eats 

  
  
91  


  
5  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  
by [agoraphobicorpse](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  


  
[ by **agoraphobicorpse** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/agoraphobicorpse)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Thirteen%3A+Uber+Eats+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D252447782&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Thirteen%3A+Uber+Eats%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AAfter+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your+feelings+for+the+ever+so+tempting+bohemian+or+will+you+be+able+to+complete+your+mission%3F&tags=amigops%2Ccomfycartel%2Ccorpse%2Ccorpsehusband%2Cdisguisedtoast%2Cfanfic%2Cfemmefatale%2Cmafia%2Cofflinetv%2Cromance%2Cstreamers%2Csykkuno%2Ctwitch%2Cvalkyrae%2Cyoutube%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/252447782)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Thirteen%3A%20Uber%20Eats&body=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Thirteen%3A%20Uber%20Eats%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Thirteen%3A+Uber+Eats+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D252447782&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Thirteen%3A+Uber+Eats%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AAfter+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your+feelings+for+the+ever+so+tempting+bohemian+or+will+you+be+able+to+complete+your+mission%3F&tags=amigops%2Ccomfycartel%2Ccorpse%2Ccorpsehusband%2Cdisguisedtoast%2Cfanfic%2Cfemmefatale%2Cmafia%2Cofflinetv%2Cromance%2Cstreamers%2Csykkuno%2Ctwitch%2Cvalkyrae%2Cyoutube%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/252447782)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Thirteen%3A%20Uber%20Eats&body=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Thirteen%3A%20Uber%20Eats%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber)


    
    
                                                      
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
            The next afternoon, I made my way back to Corpse's apartment. I still felt guilty and I wasn't particularly excited to see him again, but I had to get that money that Charlie granted us for the kill on Blau. I knew the money was ready, because Micheal had informed me that Corpse had put the 6k back into his bank account.
    
    
                              
    
    I had spoken to my new temporary boss, Poki, this morning when she had knocked on my dorm door. She had told me that like Rae, she'd check in on my mission and make sure I'm on track. She seemed sweet, and I didn't mind having her around as a temporary fill-in while Rae and Sykkuno were gone. 
    
    
                              
    
    Anyway, 
    
    
                              
    
    back to what I was saying. 
    
    
                              
    
    I was at Corpse's apartment, but the bad thing about not having his phone number and only leaving sticky notes for each other was that I wasn't aware Corpse had actually left. So, here I sat, outside his apartment door waiting for him. I didn't want to just get up and leave, because well...I don't know. I wanted to wait here. About 20 minutes later, I saw Corpse coming up the apartment complex stairs. Instantly, my feelings of not wanting to see him disappeared and I was excited for him to walk up. As I looked in his direction, I noticed he was only wearing a face mask and I could see both of his eyes finally and the bridge of his nose. At the sight of me at his doorstep, he jumped back in shock. I waved hello and got up to greet him.
    
    
                              
    
    "Hey Corpse!" I said. He was still in shock, eyes wide. "I came back to pick up the check from Charlie or whatever, and you weren't here so I just decided to wait for you..." My voice faded slowly, realizing he probably wanted me to leave as quick as possible. We stood there in the hallway for a second before I said, "Okay, well, I should get going now. I can always pick it up another day...or whenever I see you again."
    
    
                              
    
    Just as I was walking away, he grabbed my hand gently and told me to stay. He pulled out his house keys and let me in, but he still kept his face mask on. "Um, do you want water or anything?" He offered, awkwardly. He did this last time I was here too. 
    
    
                              
    
    "No, I'm fine." I smiled. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Sorry, I don't want to be awkward or anything, I just wasn't expecting to see you." He said. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Yeah...sorry." I said. 
    
    
                              
    
    "It's fine." He pushed back a loose strand of hair that was dangling in front of his forehead. "I can safely say you're the only person who's seen me without that stupid mask." 
    
    
                              
    
    "Really? Well, I'm honored."
    
    
                              
    
    He grabbed a letter out of one of his kitchen cabinets and set it on the counter, it was open slightly. "Here's the money for last night, by the way." I looked inside, and 15k was inside it. "I know you said I could get half, but I'd prefer it if you take most considering you did all the work. I just took a bit." 
    
    
                              
    
    "Corpse...seriously I don't need all this money either." I tried handing him back half of the stack but he refused. "Whatever." 
    
    
                              
    
    "Well, I just came by for this." I said. "I'll get out of your hair now, see you around?"
    
    
                              
    
    "Hold on." He pulled his phone out of his pocket. "We're friends now, right?"
    
    
                              
    
    "Yeah, unless you don't wanna be my friend." 
    
    
                              
    
    He rolled his eyes. "Can I have your number? So you don't have to wait at my doorstep wondering when I'm going to come back again."
    
    
                              
    
    "Sure." We exchanged numbers and when I was about to leave, once again he asked for me to stay. Corpse explained he had nothing to do and he didn't mind the company. By this time, it was already like 5 and I was pretty hungry. So we ordered mcdonalds. It was pretty funny, actually. He said people always steal his food, so he had to be quick to get it before anyone could steal it. 
    
    
                              
    
    We sat in front of the food. I could see the look on his face, he had forgotten in order to eat, he had to take off his face mask in front of me...which means I'd see his full face. 
    
    
                              
    
    "I can look away if you want..." I offered. "I know you probably want to remain anonymous."
    
    
                              
    
    He let out a small breath, "I trust you." He took off his face mask, and yeah yeah I'd already seen half of his face and his mouth when he lifted his mask to eat before when I first met him but still. Seeing his face for the first time fully and out of the darkness, this man was so beautiful. I tried not to stare, but I was sure my eyes were giving me away. It was so hard not to find him attractive, and believe me, I tried and tried considering I was supposed to eventually either kill him or betray him. But I gave in, I had to admit that _holy hell, he was beyond attractive_. 
    
    
                              
    
    I smiled, and he did too. It was like a mutual confirmation of trust and acceptance. I don't know if he's ever gotten that before, but I was happy to be the one to let him know I accept him for who he is. 
    
    
                              
    
    "My name is Angelica." I blurted out. He lowered the TV volume and looked at me, confused. "Well, you showed me your face...so it felt right." I didn't lie, it _did_ feel right, but I knew deep down it was a huge mistake. A huge, huge mistake. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Hi Angelica." He waved. I laughed, I was literally a cushion away from him. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Hi Corpse." 
    
    
                              
    
    He turned off the TV, "Angelica is prettier than Reaper." 
    
    
                              
    
    I blushed a bit, I always hated my name and preferred Reaper instead because it sounded bad-ass and mysterious, but when he said Angelica, it sounded so pretty. Like if it was meant to be spoken by him. It kind of felt like a _call me by your name_ moment...but minus the pedophilia. 
    
    
                              
    
    I spent the rest of the evening at his apartment just playing video games and talking about anything and everything. I learned a lot about him. He was an open-book deep down, he was just cautious at first. 
    
    
                              
    
    By the time I got back to the cartel, it was already around midnight. I scurried up to my room before anybody could run into me and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. 
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    authors note:
    
    
                              
    
    hi! hope u enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed corpse on Karl's stream yesterday :D #cropsapologist
    
    
                              
    
    pls vote, it helps a lot!! 
    
    
                                          

To be Continued...

**The Lone Wolf | Corpse Husband**

Last updated: Feb 16

  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Thirteen%3A+Uber+Eats+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D252447782&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Lone+Wolf+%7C+Corpse+Husband+-+Chapter+Thirteen%3A+Uber+Eats%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AAfter+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your+feelings+for+the+ever+so+tempting+bohemian+or+will+you+be+able+to+complete+your+mission%3F&tags=amigops%2Ccomfycartel%2Ccorpse%2Ccorpsehusband%2Cdisguisedtoast%2Cfanfic%2Cfemmefatale%2Cmafia%2Cofflinetv%2Cromance%2Cstreamers%2Csykkuno%2Ctwitch%2Cvalkyrae%2Cyoutube%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/252447782)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Thirteen%3A%20Uber%20Eats&body=The%20Lone%20Wolf%20%7C%20Corpse%20Husband%20-%20Chapter%20Thirteen%3A%20Uber%20Eats%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F252447782-256-k855463.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+After+meeting+a+persistent+stranger%2C+you+get+hired+into+a+secret+business+otherwise+known+as+The+Comfy+Cartel+in+exchange+for+free+housing%2C+food+and+a+better-than-average+salary.+Now%2C+you+have+a+job+to+do+and+your+next+target%3F+A+lone+wolf+who+goes+by+the+name+of+Corpse+Husband.+Can+you+ignore+your...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1022804332-the-lone-wolf-corpse-husband-chapter-thirteen-uber%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Accessibility](https://policies.wattpad.com/accessibility)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




End file.
